


Цветы, платья, два кольца

by SSM_Sterek



Category: 27 Dresses (2008), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Obscene words, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз - профессиональный шафер, а Дерек хочет написать хорошую статью для того, чтобы выбраться из раздела свадебных обзоров. Они встречаются на одной свадьбе и Дерек случайно поднимает записную книжку Стайлза и узнаёт, что шустрый шафер сумел побывать на двух свадьбах одновременно! К чему же это приведёт?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Красиво украшенный зал, повсюду цветы, улыбающиеся друзья и родственники, музыканты степенно отыгрывают свадебный марш. В это время двери раскрываются, и в помещение заходит она — невеста. Подол её белоснежного платья легко скользит по красному ковровому покрытию, она сама даже не идёт — плывёт, словно лебедь. Все гости поражённо замирают и смотрят только на невесту.

Хоть она и невозможно хороша, существует ещё один человек, который заслуживает такого же восхищенного взгляда. И этот самый человек стоит напротив священника и смотрит на свою будущую жену. Да, свадьба — праздник не только невесты, но и жениха. И в его взгляде отражается всё то, что невозможно высказать словами. У каждого жениха, конечно, разные эмоции, но чаще всего там невозможная нежность, готовность защитить от любых невзгод и осознание того, что вот эта самая женщина, которая уже почти подошла к алтарю, и есть его судьба, его половинка, его важнейший человек.

Стайлз любил свадьбы с самого детства, но самым любимым его моментом был выход невесты. Тогда он всегда смотрел на жениха и убеждался, что именно такой взгляд он сам хотел бы направить на свою любимую в день их свадьбы.

Реальность оказалась жестокой — Стайлз безответно был влюблён в свою собственную начальницу Лидию Мартин, которая, как не прискорбно это признавать, в упор не замечала томных взглядов подчинённого. Или замечала, но предпочитала игнорировать, кто знает.  
Стайлз вздохнул и покосился на наручные часы. Оставалось буквально пять минут до конца церемонии и полчаса до начала следующей. Неловко почесав затылок и тем самым взлохматив уложенные волосы, Стайлз вновь обратил всё своё внимание на жениха и невесту.

— Итак, Люсия Харвел, берёшь ли ты в законные мужья Энтона Квикса? — спросил священник, серьёзно и немного сурово смотря на невесту.

Та перевела взгляд сияющих глаз с жениха на священника, закусила губу и снова посмотрела на своего любимого Тони.

— Беру, — улыбаясь самой яркой и счастливой улыбкой, ответила она.

— Энтон Квикс, берёшь ли ты Люсию Харвел в законные супруги? — обратился священник к жениху.

— Беру, — настойчиво и твёрдо, настоящий мужчина. Стайлз легко улыбнулся Люси, быстро бросившей взгляд на него, и вновь посмотрел на часы.

— Властью, данной мне, объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете поцеловаться, — торжественно изрёк священник, и в его взгляде, направленном на новоиспечённую семью, не было ни капли суровости, только искренняя радость. — Благослови вас Господь.

Тони и Люси, вмиг засияв от счастья, тут же бросились целоваться. Стайлз с лёгкой грустью и тоской наблюдал за созданием ещё одной счастливой пары. Как всё-таки здорово найти свою вторую половинку!

Многие мужчины не любят свадьбы, но Стайлз входит в число тех самых романтиков, которые считают свадьбу не просто пустой тратой денег и сил, а подтверждением своей любви, укреплением отношений, их законным заверением. Возможно, многие считали Стайлза придурком с лёгким помешательством на свадьбах, но на самом деле ему просто слишком нравилось наблюдать за счастливыми людьми.

Именно по этой причине сейчас Стайлз сломя голову бежал к дороге, судорожно выясняя, где же стоит заказанное им такси. Машина оказалась прямо за поворотом, так что Стайлз слегка не рассчитал скорость своего перемещения и упал прямо на капот.

— Эй, смотри, куда прёшь! — возмутился водитель, тут же выскакивая из автомобиля.

— Да, простите, да, со мной всё в порядке, спасибо, что спросили, — быстро проговорил себе под нос Стайлз и направился к заднему пассажирскому сидению.

Водитель хмыкнул и вернулся за руль.

— Куда? — бросил он, нетерпеливо наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз располагается на заднем сидении, через зеркало.

Чуть запинаясь из-за сбившегося дыхания, Стайлз назвал адрес и, скинув пиджак, начал расстёгивать пояс брюк.

— Ты чего творишь? — водитель быстро переводил взгляд с дороги на зеркало, не понимая, зачем его пассажиру понадобилось раздеваться.

— Так, слушай, я заплачу на пару десятков баксов больше, если ты не будешь спрашивать ничего лишнего и пробудешь моим личным водителем ещё где-то… — Стайлз бросил взгляд на наручные часы, — где-то часа четыре. Согласен?

Водитель задумчиво нахмурился, ещё раз взглянул на клиента, который, кстати говоря, уже успел стянуть брюки и достал из чехла, который лежал рядом с ним, белые штаны. Он так и застыл с ними в руках, дожидаясь ответа.

— Ладно, согласен, — буркнул шофёр и, отвлёкшись на пассажира, чуть не проскочил нужный поворот. — Чёрт!

— Отлично, — Стайлз кивнул и принялся надевать брюки. Справившись, он нагнулся вниз, принимаясь расшнуровывать туфли.

— А!.. — водитель хотел было что-то сказать, но, перехватив предупреждающий взгляд Стайлза, тут же заткнулся.

— Я же говорю, без лишних вопросов, — странный пассажир уже переобулся и теперь застёгивал белую бабочку.

Водитель кивнул и решил не обращать внимания на чужие ненормальности. Ладно уж, с кем не бывает?

Стайлз, тем временем, судорожно пытался прилизать непослушные волосы, которые никак не хотели укладываться в причёску. Пару раз звучно матюкнувшись, он всё же сообразил достать гель и с его помощью смог достичь желаемого результата.

Водитель, уже ничему не удивляясь, просто изредка бросал косые взгляды на пассажира и старался больше не отвлекаться от дороги.

Через пару минут они прибыли на место назначения. Стайлз пулей вылетел из салона, практически тут же затормозив и развернувшись обратно к водителю.

— Подожди меня… — Стайлз опять посмотрел на часы, — ровно тридцать две минуты и будь готов сразу же поехать обратно туда, откуда ты меня забрал. Пока можешь просто отдохнуть.

Водитель понятливо кивнул и Стайлз, убедившись, что ничего не забыл, побежал к церкви.

— Стайлз! Наконец-то! — с порога встретила его подружка невесты в чёрном платье. — Шейли тебя заждалась!

— Ничего, я уже тут, и вы уже практически спасены! — Стайлз схватил Ненси, лучшую подругу Шейли, за руку и потянул за собой. — Время не ждёт, пора выходить замуж!

Ненси улыбнулась и, явно ободрённая хорошим настроением Стайлза, охотно побежала следом.

Спустя полчаса Стайлз уже на всех парах нёсся обратно к машине, по пути скидывая пиджак и наступая на задники туфель.

— Скорей! — поторопил он водителя, который сейчас чуть не подавился хот-догом, однозначно не рассчитывая, что пассажир появится ровно через столько же времени, как он и говорил.

Запрыгнув в салон, Стайлз скинул белые ботинки и, пока водитель выруливал на дорогу, успел расстегнуть брюки. Одним движением стянув их вниз, он отбросил штаны в угол салона, потянувшись за чёрными брюками, валявшимися в другой стороне.

Водитель немного дольше положенного смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, задержавшись взглядом на ногах Стайлза. Тот, заметив это, удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Серьёзно? — он склонил голову влево. — Хочешь, чтобы я всё же скинул парочку долларов за подсматривание?

— Я случайно, — снова переключившись на дорогу, водитель пристыжено поджал губы.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул Стайлз, практически в ту же секунду забывая обо всём, оперативно натягивая нужные брюки и застёгивая ремень.

Немного позже Стайлз опять выскакивал из машины, неудачно зацепившись краем пиджака и чуть не свалившись на дорогу.

— Аккуратней! — окрикнул его водитель, на что пассажир только мотнул головой и поднял вверх большой палец, показывая, что всё в норме.

Обречённо вздохнув, водитель неожиданно весело для себя хохотнул.

— Так, через полтора часа, — напутственно сказал Стайлз, отряхивая пиджак и проверяя его на наличие повреждений. — Только чтобы не как в прошлый раз, а вовремя!

— Понял, понял, беги уже, — водитель кивнул в сторону ресторана.

— Бегу-бегу, — Стайлз махнул рукой и быстро взбежал на ступеньки.

В зале он появился как раз вовремя, чтобы застать самое начало свадебного застолья.

Стайлз обвёл внимательным взглядом помещение, подмечая, что всё украшено, как надо. Выдохнув пару раз, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, Стайлз поправил цветок в петлице и направился к молодым.

Он не заметил взгляда внимательно следящего за ним Дерека. Тот сидел в паре метров от выхода и видел, каким взъерошенным влетел шафер в ресторан. Вообще, казалось бы, с чего это Дереку так пристально наблюдать за ним? Если на чистоту, Дерек просто не понимал, почему во время церемонии, когда все слушают проникновенную речь священника, этот самый шафер нервно поглядывает на часы. Ему куда-то приспичило? Прямо посреди свадьбы?

Дерек хмыкнул, решив потом, после окончания застолья, выяснить у шафера причины столь странного поведения.

Ужин прошёл как обычно, то есть весьма красочно, вкусно и совершенно не запомнился хоть какой-то оригинальностью. Дерек обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что в итоге придётся всё высасывать из пальца.

Повинуясь желанию выйти на свежий воздух, он направился к дверям. По пути его чуть не сшиб тот самый шафер, который, на ходу пробормотав извинения, стремительно вылетел вон. Дерек, не успевший хоть как-то среагировать, захотел высказать пару ласковых напоследок.

Когда он вышел следом, шафер уже запрыгнул в машину, почему-то принимаясь, судя по движениям, расстёгивать брюки. Автомобиль выехал на дорогу, поэтому Дерек смог в полной мере оценить спину и даже длинные ноги, с которых быстро стягивали штаны. От увиденного брови Дерека сами собой поползли вверх, заставляя осознать, что более странного шафера Дерек не видел ни на одной свадьбе.

Стайлз, не подозревавший о неожиданном открытии неизвестного ему Дерека, упорно пытался оттереть ткань молочных брюк от капелек грязи.

Водитель, посочувствовав пассажиру, подкинул ему пару салфеток, заработав в ответ полный благодарности взгляд.

— Не за что, — слегка улыбнулся он Стайлзу, заставляя последнего просиять ещё больше. Что ни говори, а этот странный парнишка всё же был приятным малым.

В общем и целом, по подсчётам водителя, его неугомонный пассажир смотался туда и обратно где-то пять раз. И каждый раз он переодевался то в один костюм, то в другой. Когда они подъехали к первому ресторану в шестой раз, Стайлз сказал, что это последняя остановка, после неё только домой. С плохо скрываемым облегчением, водитель поправил зеркало и вышел из машины.

— Не переживайте, осталось ещё около двадцати минут, — подбодрил Стайлз и уже привычно побежал к дверям.

Вот только войти в ресторан ему не удалось. Выскочившая навстречу девушка не заметила Стайлза и нечаянно приложила его со всего маху к двери. Стайлз, получивший прямо в лоб, слегка покачнулся, тронул ушибленное место и, неожиданно для самого себя, упал в обморок. Находясь почти на грани сознания, он внезапно вспомнил, что из-за вечной беготни забыл поесть.

«Вот не повезло — валяюсь посреди дороги. Сейчас все начнут выходить и затопчут меня к чертям собачьим», — как-то лениво подумал Стайлз, смиряясь со своей участью, но тут его схватили за руки и решительно потянули вверх. Затем в нос ударил запах нашатырного спирта, и Стайлз мгновенно пришёл в себя, чихнув от того, что флакончик с жидкостью поднесли слишком близко.

— Очухался? — почти заботливо спросил мужчина, который, собственно, и привёл Стайлза в чувства. Получив неуверенный утвердительный кивок, спаситель отзеркалил движение и поджал губы. — Сам пойти сможешь?

Стайлз вновь кивнул и попытался понять, в какой, чёрт возьми, позе он сейчас находится. Оказалось, мужчина склонился к нему на корточках, поддерживая за спину и помогая не терять равновесия. Сам Стайлз успел схватиться одной рукой за плечо спасителя, второй устойчиво упираясь в землю. Ничего так поза, вполне даже не провокационная.

Успокоившись этим знанием, Стайлз, для удобства вцепившись в чужое плечо ещё сильнее, рванул вверх, надеясь встать на ноги. Пускай не с первого раза, но задуманное получилось.  
Стайлз, довольный этим, решил отряхнуть себя от земли, но не учёл своего состояния, поэтому мужчина очень кстати подхватил его со спины.

— Эй, не так резко! — брюнет осуждающе цокнул, поддерживая Стайлза за предплечье. — Давай я сам.

Стайлзу оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как красивые и, несомненно, сильные руки прохаживаются по его ногам и спине, отчищая от прилипших комочков земли.

— Ух! — только и смог произнести Стайлз, старательно принуждая тело наконец-то начать ориентироваться в пространстве. — Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — незнакомец, убедившись, что грязи больше нет, как-то хмуро глянул на Стайлза. — Ты совсем не ешь, что ли?

— Ем, — так же начиная хмуриться, отозвался Стайлз. — Просто сегодня не вышло.

— Чтобы больше не падать в обморок прямо посреди улицы, советую делать так, чтобы выходило, — поучительно изрёк мужчина, выпуская Стайлза из рук и отходя назад, оказываясь за пределами личного пространства.

Он уже развернулся, чтобы зайти в ресторан, но внезапно развернулся обратно. Стайлз недоуменно уставился на него, разводя руки в стороны и силясь понять, что же тот забыл.

— Ты ведь шафер? — спросил мужчина. Стайлз кивнул и невольно проследил за тем, как красиво перекатываются мышцы незнакомца, когда он складывает руки на груди. Вроде бы жест-то защитный, скрывает человека, его эмоции, но смотрится довольно классно. Даже сексуально, что ли.

Стайлз моргнул, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и сосредоточился на брюнете.

— Мне просто интересно, почему на церемонии ты постоянно посматривал на часы? — тон незнакомца и правда был полон любопытства, что не совсем вязалось с общим внешним видом. Казалось, что перед тобой стоит этакий неприступный, как скала, бог, или кто-то вроде него, а на деле это обыкновенный человек, не лишённый земных желаний и потребностей.

— Эм… — понимая, что отвлёкся от разговора, Стайлз пытался вспомнить, что там у него спросили. — Смотрел… Да так, нужно было.

Мужчина нахмурился, явно недовольный полученным ответом, и хотел было спросить что-то ещё, но Стайлз, окончательно придя в себя, поторопился сбежать от неожиданного интереса незнакомого мужика, который хоть и спас его, но сейчас производил впечатление маньяка. Стайлз сам не знал, с чего так решил, может, виной всему был внешний вид мужчины. А может хроническая паранойя, начавшаяся ещё в старших классах и продолжавшаяся до сих пор.

Покачав головой, и в который раз проклиная своё неуёмное любопытство, Дерек поспешил за парнем, твёрдо решив всё разузнать. Вот только шафер уже успел запрыгнуть в такси, так удачно оказавшееся под боком, и прямо сейчас стремительно уезжал вниз по улице. Нет, Дерек вовсе не собирался преследовать человека только для того, чтобы удовлетворить свой интерес, так что он остался стоять, раздумывая, вернуться ли на свадьбу или уже отправиться домой.

Подойдя ближе к дороге, Дерек увидел неприметную чёрную тетрадку с заклёпкой. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, Дерек всё же взял её в руки и, мысленно уговаривая совесть угомониться (это не вторжение в частную собственность, ни в коем случае, я просто посмотрю), он открыл записную книжку.

Внутри тетрадь была исписана мелким почерком, по углам страниц располагались различные завитушки и узорчики, а основной текст содержал в себе лихорадочно записанные заметки. Что-то вроде «Лента роз. 5 м.», «Маг. „Лоренс“, 16:30» и тому подобное. Здесь же находились вырезки из журналов с фотографиями молодожёнов. На каждой из них значились имена, фамилии и дата регистрации. В середине тетради, сложенное в три раза, лежало расписание. Удивлённо отметив, что на сегодняшний день там значилась не только «Свадьба Тони и Люси», но ещё и «Свадьба Шейли и Джорджа», Дерек задумчиво повертел тетрадку в руках. На обложке сзади значились инициалы владельца. Две буквы «С» с красиво завёрнутыми серебристыми хвостиками очень колоритно смотрелись на чёрном фоне тетради, поэтому Дерек даже удивился, что не сразу их заметил.

Видимо, неугомонный шафер в этот день побывал на двух свадьбах одновременно и, если верить написанному в этой тетрадке, в общей сложности за этот год он посетил семь свадеб. Семь! И на всех он был одним из главных действующих лиц. В голове Дерека с одинаковой силой преобладали как восхищение с уважением, так и недоумение с непониманием. За каким хреном обычному молодому парню понадобилось быть на стольких свадьбах, да ещё и в качестве шафера?

Озадаченный этим вопросом, Дерек решил-таки отправиться к себе домой и внимательно прочитать всю тетрадь до конца. Теперь это было делом принципа и, кажется, имело все шансы стать интересным материалом для его новой статьи…

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до офиса, Дерек умело лавировал между движущимися машинами, стараясь при этом не расплескать ни капли кофе. Эрика просто прибила бы его за расточительство столь ценного продукта, так что лишний раз рисковать собственной головой Дерек не имел ни малейшего желания.

Любимый «Нью-Йоркский журнал» встретил его большим количеством беспорядочно снующих туда-сюда журналистов, спешащих сдать материал начальству. Дерек, являясь точно таким же зависимым от сроков человеком, всегда каким-то непонятным образом умудрялся отправлять редактору все свои статьи вовремя, без малейших промедления. Коллег такая способность удивляла, но Дерек всегда считал, что, обладая достаточно высоким словарным запасом и не малым коэффициентом воображения, способен создать более-менее читабельный текст за считанные часы. Главное — найти подходящую тему и правильно определить круг интересов своих потенциальных читателей.

К сожалению, предоставленное сейчас место в колонке обзора свадеб Дерека не устраивало от слова «совсем». Он хотел писать о чём-то претенциозном, значимом, а на деле доставались милые комментарии к очередной пышной и вычурной церемонии. Если честно, Дерек просто ненавидел свадьбы за их бессмысленность, за их способность вытягивать деньги впустую, при этом оставляя в сердце горький осадок от глупо потраченных средств и нервов.

— Эй, красавчик, не меня ищешь? — томным и сексуальным голосом протянула Эрика, ненавязчиво улыбаясь и перехватывая стаканчик с двойным эспрессо.

— Конечно тебя, милая, — не менее слащаво отозвался Дерек. Он просто обожал эту блондинку с вызывающе глубоким декольте, которое она стремилась показать всем и каждому, убеждаясь, таким образом, в собственной неотразимости. Эрика была лучшим другом Дерека и, как бы жалко это не звучало, по сути, ещё и единственным близким ему человеком.

Короткая юбка, и без того открывая достаточно большой обзор на длинные тонкие ноги Эрики, задралась ещё больше, когда девушка закинула ногу на ногу.

— Ну давай, рассказывай, — она немного подалась вперёд, двигаясь при этом грациозно, словно кошка. — Как тебе очередная свадебка?

— Удовлетворительно, — Дерек покачал головой, явно недовольный тем, что Эрика села на его рабочее место.

— И всё? — откинув за спину локон кудрявых волос, она поднесла к губам стаканчик, медленно и эротично потягивая кофе. — Никаких подробностей того, как ты переспал с очередной подружкой невесты?

Дерек поморщился, попутно испытывая желание скинуть Эрику со стола. Причём в этом желании не было ни капли подтекста — просто девушка могла помять листы с недавно отредактированной статьёй.

— Во-первых, я ни с кем не спал, а во-вторых, слезь, пожалуйста, со стола и сядь на стул как все нормальные люди, — спокойно, с ледяными нотками в голосе ответил Дерек. — И прекрати вести себя как заправская шлюха, ты же знаешь, я не поведусь.

Эрика, ничуть не обидевшись, легко спорхнула с места, гордо прошествовала к стулу и с удобством на нём устроилась.

— Детка, а я и не для тебя стараюсь, — используя как можно больше мёда в интонациях, протянула девушка. — Видишь того новенького милашку за пятым от выхода столом?

Дерек послушно повернулся в указанном направлении и действительно заметил Айзека Лейхи, недавно устроившегося к ним на испытательный срок. Он был назначен вести колонку поздравлений и, на взгляд Дерека, подходил на эту должность как никто другой. Милые кудряшки и улыбка ангелочка делали парня довольно симпатичным, что, несомненно, и привлекло внимание такой дьяволицы, как Эрика.

— Зайка, но ведь он слишком наивен для тебя, нет? — Дерек скептично изогнул бровь и, как ему казалось, укоризненно посмотрел на подругу.

— Нет, милый, он — просто идеальный вариант, — облизнув губы и цепко осматривая склонившегося над компьютером Айзека, довольно промурлыкала Эрика.

— Ладно, я не против, — Дерек поднял руки вверх в знак полной капитуляции. — Вот только его стол находится далековато от моего и не совсем с удачного ракурса, так что он все твои попытки невербального соблазнения заметить не сможет.

— А я пока просто практикуюсь, — отмахнулась Эрика, ничуть не смутившись.

— Ну да, ну да, — кивнул Дерек, как бы соглашаясь.

Девушка лишь передёрнула плечами и, заметив, как Дерек вытащил из сумки потрепанную записную книжку, удивлённо приподняла бровь.

— Не знала, что у тебя есть органайзер, — усмехнувшись, Эрика допила кофе и выкинула стаканчик в мусорку прямо с места. У неё всегда был отличный прицел, да и бросок хорош.

— А это, моя милая, всего лишь мой билет из маленькой свадебной рубрики в широкую стезю новостей! — торжественно и с некоторой долей хвастовства произнёс Дерек, демонстрируя тетрадь.

— В самом деле? — Эрика скептично перевела взгляд снова на записную книжку и склонила голову. — Даже не надейся, милый, Кали всё равно ни за что не переведёт тебя. Ты слишком хорошо умеешь писать свадебные обзоры, чтобы рассчитывать на новости.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — решительно сжав губы, Дерек отвлёкся от выкладывания вещей на стол. — Ты что-то ещё хотела? Если нет, то не мешай мне работать.

— Поняла-поняла, мистеру «Я хочу писать о серьёзном» пора приступать к созданию свадебной поэмы, — плавно поднявшись с места, Эрика поправила юбку, опуская её ниже, создавая хоть какое-то подобие приличной одежды. — До встречи, сладкий!

— И тебе не хворать, — кивнул Дерек, пробормотав слова куда-то себе под нос. В голове уже складывался приличный заголовок, и не записать его прямо сейчас означало упустить из виду навсегда.

***

— Ну что, как отдохнул? — сходу поинтересовался Скотт, догоняя Стайлза и пытаясь попасть с ним в один темп. У него это не лишком получалось из-за астмы, так что, сжалившись над другом, Стайлз замедлился.

— Прекрасно, — удерживая кипу документов на месте одной рукой, Стайлз мельком глянул на часы.

Что ж, он мог позволить себе пару минут беззаботной болтовни со Скоттом до того, как неподражаемая мисс Мартин зайдёт в офис. Расписание девушки своей мечты, как и её основные любимые и нелюбимые вещи Стайлз узнал ещё на второй неделе работы в этом здании. Будучи личным помощником мисс Мартин на протяжении полугода, Стайлз с уверенностью мог сказать, что знает о ней абсолютно всё. Вот только знание не добавляло шансов по завоеванию сердца неприступной начальницы, так что, в какой-то мере, было бесполезно.

— Кстати, а куда ты вчера постоянно исчезал весь вечер? — поинтересовался Скотт, слегка взлохмачивая свои волосы. Из-за этого и без того непослушная волнистая шевелюра сделалась ещё больше.

— Эм… — пытаясь быстро придумать достаточно железное алиби, Стайлз нечаянно посмотрел влево и, увидев проходящую всего в пяти шагах от него Мередит, приветливо ей улыбнулся. — Хэй, как поживают отчёты за прошедший квартал?

Девушка послушно замерла на месте, поправила очки и приблизилась к Стайлзу. Тот, незаметно для других, еле слышно выдохнул. Кажется, ему только что удалось не только не соврать, но избежать неловкого объяснения со Скоттом.

Завязав непринуждённую беседу о прошлогодних успехах компании, Стайлз благополучно добрался до кабинета мисс Мартин и, оставив за порогом и Мередит, и Скотта, свалил бумаги прямо на середину стола. Они ожидаемо скатились на пол, и Стайлзу пришлось в срочном порядке подхватывать листы практически на лету.

— Я смотрю, ты здесь развлекаешься? — усмехнулась вошедшая мисс Мартин, наблюдая за своим подчинённым.

Резко обернувшись на голос, Стайлз выронил только что собранные листы и замер на месте, с удовольствием осматривая внешний вид девушки своей мечты. Синяя юбка-карандаш плотно облегала прекрасные бёдра, дизайн блузки был подчёркнут красными бусами, красиво лежащими на груди начальницы. Рыжие волосы волнами спадали на плечи, а алые серёжки покачивались в такт движению головы.

Только тогда Стайлз сообразил, что мисс Мартин склонила голову вбок, по-видимому, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова.

— Ох, я… Э-э-э… Принёс документы, что вы просили, ага, — немного запинаясь, произнёс Стайлз, изо всех сил пытаясь как можно быстрее привести в порядок копошащиеся в голове мысли. Они, почему-то, были не столь о девушке своей мечты, сколько о том, в какое дурацкое положение он сейчас себя поставил.

— Это прекрасно, — мисс Мартин прошла в кабинет и села за свой стол. — Теперь ты можешь быть свободен, спасибо за документы.

Кивнув в ответ, Стайлз попятился к выходу, отчего-то не с первой попытки отыскивая ручку двери.

— Приятной работы! — крикнул он вслед и закрыл за собой дверь.

Ощущая себя самым дебильным дебилом на свете, Стайлз поймал сочувствующий взгляд Скотта, обещавший поддержку и понимание. Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся и направился к себе, прокручивая в голове весь список дел на сегодня.

Не обнаружив свою записную книжку в сумке, Стайлз перерыл практически весь стол, превратив его в скопление хаоса и раздора. Заветная тетрадка никак не хотелась находиться, а в ней было столько важных вещей…

***

— Вот! — задиристо воскликнул Дерек, положив органайзер шафера на стол Кали. — Это просто отличная идея для статьи на первую страницу!

— Да ты что… — она равнодушно и с некоторой долей раздражения покосилась на тетрадь. — Она столь же гениальна, как и та, про завышенную цену тортов?

— Но мука действительно стоит очень и очень дёшево, а за свадебный торт сдирают просто неимоверную кучу денег!

— Ага, конечно, но ведь их всё равно покупают, — меланхолично заметила Кали, почти не обращая внимания на ходящего туда-сюда подчинённого.

— Ладно, хорошо, но, а статья об эксплуатации работниц на фабрике по производству кружев? — Дерек не оставил попытки настроить главного редактора на нужный лад. — Это ведь просто бомба!

— Угу, это ведь так интересно узнать нашим читательницам, — иронично изогнув бровь, Кали продолжала лениво полировать и без того безупречные ногти. Внезапно она бросила пилочку на стол, выпрямилась и наклонилась вперёд, внимательно посмотрев в глаза журналиста. — Послушай, Дерек. Наш журнал держится исключительно на женщинах, читающих его. Думаешь, им интересно читать про очередные завышенные цены, несправедливое обращение с работниками и тому подобное? Они покупают нашу газету для того, чтобы расслабиться, получить удовольствие от чтения твоего обзора на очередную красивую пару, ставшую крепкой и любящей семьёй.

Дерек поджал губы и, остановившись перед столом редактора, внимал её словам. Он уже понял, что ему ни за что не дадут писать о том, о чём хочется. Но попытаться ещё раз всё же стоило…

— Слушай, я понимаю, что те идеи не годились, — склонив голову, Дерек присел на стул и открыл записную книжку. — Но, обещаю, эта статья будет просто ошеломительной! Смотри, этот парень побывал на семи свадьбах.

— И что? — явно не заинтересовавшись, Кали скептично подняла бровь.

— За год! Причём в эти выходные он был сразу на двух свадьбах! — Дерек всучил органайзер прямо в руки редактора и встал с места. — Я напишу не просто про этого парня, а про то, как индустрия свадебных торжеств сделала ту церемонию, что должна соединять сердца, объектом собственной наживы.

Кали просто поджала губы в ответ.

— Просто дай мне шанс написать о чём-то серьёзном и важном! — поймав взгляд редактора, Дерек состроил умоляющее выражение лица.

— Ладно, хорошо, один шанс, — не в силах противостоять очарованию журналиста, Кали бессильно прикрыла глаза рукой. — Только если же статья мне не понравится, ты обещаешь вечно писать про обзоры свадеб без малейших пререканий и возражений.

— Да, да, конечно, — обрадованный разрешением, Дерек готов был согласиться на что угодно.

— Вот и отлично. Статья должна быть готова к воскресному выпуску газеты.

— Хорошо! Большое спасибо! — Дерек встал со стула, забрал тетрадь и направился к компьютеру, воплощать в жизнь творение, способное принести ему долгожданное удовлетворение от работы.

— Чувак, у тебя нет никаких шансов, — констатировал Скотт, когда пришёл к Стайлзу на ланч. Они вместе сидели прямо на полу маленького закутка, гордо именуемого личным местом ассистента директора, и с наслаждением поедали быстрорастворимое пюре.

— О каких шансах ты говоришь? — состроив невинное выражение лица, Стайлз потянулся за хлебом, лежащим почти за пределами его досягаемости. Скотт, правильно осознав намерения друга, подал необходимый ломтик, удостоившись благодарного кивка.

— Я про Лидию, — Скотт заметно погрустнел, было видно, что страдания Стайлза причиняют боль и ему.

— Нет, ты не прав, я совершенно не пытаюсь завоевать прекрасную мисс Мартин, — создавая видимость бурной деятельности, Стайлз самозабвенно помешивал пюре в стаканчике так сильно, что капли летели во все стороны, в том числе и на одежду. Стайлз чертыхнулся и, от греха подальше, закатал рукава рубашки.

— Хоть мне-то ты не ври. Я всё вижу. И понимаю, друг, но тебе совершенно не нужна такая, как она, — Скотт, забывшись, выпрямил ноги и, задев вазу с цветами, уронил её на пол. Полилась вода, которая в ту же секунду замочила и штаны, и носки помощника заместителя по связи с общественностью. — Вот чёрт! Ну, ты понял общую мысль. Эта женщина не для тебя, а ты — не для неё.

— Вообще-то мне нет никакого дела до этого, — уперев руки в боки, что смотрелось довольно комично из положения сидя, Стайлз сурово взглянул на друга. — Я уже сотни раз говорил, что всё не так и мне вовсе не нужна любовь Лидии. А теперь вставай и убирай всё то, что ты сейчас здесь развёл, свинюшка!

— Боже, ну когда же ты прекратишь обманывать самого себя?! — горестно вздохнул Скотт, послушно поднимаясь и пытаясь устранить следствия своей неуклюжести.

— Тогда, когда ты перестанешь разводить бардак вокруг себя, — не подумав, ляпнул Стайлз и тут же пожалел об этом.

— Ага! — воинственно ткнув пальцем в сторону друга, Скотт победоносно вскинул руки вверх. — Ты только что признал, что врёшь насчёт своих чувств к Лидии!

— Тебе показалось, — огрызнулся Стайлз и хотел добавить ещё какую-нибудь саркастичную ремарку, но внезапно зазвонил телефон.

Переглянувшись со Скоттом, Стайлз поднялся с пола и подскочил к трубке.

— Компания «Мартинос Энтертеймент» слушает вас. Мы обязательно доставим вам высочайшее удовольствие, — Стайлз поспешно выдал заученный текст приветствия фирмы и, как обычно это бывает, перехватил взгляд еле сдерживающего смех Скотта. Друг постоянно стебался по поводу рекламного слога компании, каждый раз пытаясь находиться рядом, когда Стайлз отвечал на звонки. — По какому вопросу вы звоните?

Переключиться на рабочий лад Стайлз мог просто как по щелчку, поэтому Скотт уныло подтёр воду, поставил вазу на место и, махнув на прощание рукой, поплёлся в свой отдел.

— Ты должен встретить меня сегодня, — без какого-либо приветствия заявил голос на другом конце провода. Стайлз нахмурился от такой неприкрытой грубости, но потом узнал говорившего.

— А о существовании специально предназначенных машин ты не знаешь, да? — изогнув губы в жёсткой усмешке, уточнил Стайлз.

Из трубки послышалось фырканье, и затем звонкий смех.

— Ты нисколько не меняешься, Стайлзи, — в голосе слышалось какое-то подобие доброй и умилительной интонации, но она вся казалась погребённой под тонной сарказма.

— Могу сказать о тебе то же самое, Джекси, — не остался в долгу Стайлз, но всё равно улыбнулся против воли. Хоть его младший брат был ещё тем засранцем, он любил его так же, как и родного отца.

— Так ты заберёшь меня из аэропорта? — спросил Джексон, явно стремясь закончить разговор побыстрее.

— Да куда же я денусь! Буду ждать тебя как верный пёс Хатико.

— Ой, вот только не надо сентиментальных соплей, — по голосу было слышно, как скривился Джексон в ответ на реплику старшего брата.

— И в мыслях не было, — Стайлз покрутил в руках ручку и бросил её на стол. — А почему ты мне на рабочий звонишь?

— Забыл номер твоего сотового, — нехотя признался Джексон. — В рабочем куда меньше цифр.

— А как же мобильник? Там у тебя разве не забиты все номера? — Стайлз удивился этому так сильно, что чуть не начал рисовать на очень важном договоре.

— Я его разбил, — произнёс Джексон и продолжил говорить, не давая вставить Стайлзу ни слова. — Короче, жди меня в аэропорту в четыре часа.

— Хорошо, до встречи, — всё ещё поражаясь действиям младшего брата, Стайлз повесил трубку.

Что ни говори, а родные люди всё равно являются самыми дорогими в жизни людьми. Стайлз осознал эту простую истину в тот момент, когда понял, что рад приезду самовлюблённого и эгоистичного братца. Тот, казалось, характером пошёл не в отца, серьёзного и добродушного шерифа родного города, а в мать, бывшую порой немного стервозной и заносчивой. Правда такой она становилась только в обществе неприятных ей людей, а дома, в кругу семьи, была просто воплощением идеальной матери и жены.

Стайлз с улыбкой вспомнил своих родных и решил как-нибудь заехать к ним на выходных. Всё-таки он давненько с ними не общался, и надо бы проведать их. А заодно и проветриться от душного смога Большого Яблока.

Кивнув своим мыслям, Стайлз всё же решил продолжить работать. Дела не ждут, труба зовёт, и всякое тому подобное…

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	3. Chapter 3

Джексон явно не смог увидеть его с первого раза. Взгляд младшего брата сосредоточенно, но всё равно немного растерянно, перебегал с одного лица на другое, пока не нашёл Стайлза. Тогда Джексон изогнул губы в презрительной усмешке. Он словно насмехался над братом, но Стайлз знал, что где-то там, в глубине души, Джексон рад его видеть.

Согретый тёплыми мыслями об этом маленьком знании, Стайлз, чтобы не поставить брата в неловкое положение, засунул не к месту вылезающую улыбку подальше и коротко кивнул.

— И чего ты так долго летел? — спросил он, когда Джексон подошёл на достаточно близкое расстояние.

— Откуда мне знать? Я же не пилот! — руки в карманах, расстёгнутая куртка, всё та же усмешка на красивом лице. Его брат совершенно не изменился. Как был заносчивым засранцем от Дольче Габбана, так им и остался.

И всё же руки так и чесались обнять младшенького, который раньше едва доставал до плеча, а сейчас был даже чуточку выше самого Стайлза. Вот только вряд ли Джексон оценит порыв родственной любви — слишком уж он ценит свободу личного пространства. Пижон фигов.

По дороге домой Стайлз пытался завязать непринуждённую дружескую беседу, но, каждый раз встречая лишь пространственные и неопределённые ответы, прекратил это гиблое дело. «Ладно, хрен с тобой, милый брат, посидим в тишине», — расстроившись из-за бесплодных попыток, Стайлз мысленно дал себе зарок не быть слишком прилипчивым.

Отношения с Джексоном всегда носили весьма странный характер. Они постоянно дрались и ругались в детстве, причём зачинщиком обычно был младший брат, стремившийся как можно скорее стать взрослым. Всё внимание матери сосредотачивалось на Джексоне, потому что его роды дались тяжело, а сам мальчик первые месяцы был очень слабым. Привыкнув следить за ним первые годы, она уже не могла отучиться от этой привычки, поэтому Стайлзу доставалось меньше конфет, меньше внимания, меньше ласки. Возможно, было неправильно со стороны матери потакать всем прихотям Джексона, но факт оставался фактом — Джексону всё, а Стайлзу перепадёт лишь по большим праздникам.

— Так, ладно, располагайся, — вполне вежливо распорядился Стайлз, краем глаза посматривая на брата. Тот, казалось, чувствовал себя в новой обстановке как у себя дома. Против воли, Стайлз слегка улыбнулся краешками губ. И всё же он очень был рад приезду Джексона, им не часто удавалось увидеться.

— И тебе нравится жить в такой тесноте? — удивлённо поинтересовался младший брат, оборачиваясь к Стайлзу.

— Да, очень и очень нравится, — он засунул руки в карманы и на мгновение застыдился своей маленькой квартирки. Что поделаешь, Джексон постоянно пребывал в отъездах и селился исключительно в дорогие и комфортабельные гостиницы, а порой и в коттеджи своих многочисленных подруг. У Джексона была просто феноменальная способность находить общий язык с любым человеком, очаровывать его и пользоваться им по своему усмотрению. Стайлза коробило от такой особенности брата, но сделать с этим он ничего не мог.

Джексон прошёл дальше в гостиную и взял в руки вырезку из газеты, заключённую в рамку. Он еле заметно улыбнулся и вчитался в строки.

— «Прогулка в парке обернулась встречей на всю жизнь», — улыбка Джексона из тёплой превратилась в грустную, и Стайлз подошёл чуть ближе к брату. — Папа тогда был моим ровесником.

— Да, славная была свадьба, — вздохнул он, так же вглядываясь в снимок статьи. — Палуба, Биг-Бэн, церемония на закате…

— Да ты в романтику ударился?! — окинув взглядом чуть заторможенного от внезапных воспоминаний старшего брата, Джексон поставил рамку на место. — Вот уж не думал, что Стайлзи любит свадьбы!

Джексон хохотнул, и Стайлз, мгновенно замерев от страха разоблачения, как-то неестественно улыбнулся в ответ.

— А это что такое? — тут же переключив внимание на лежащие рядом с рамкой статьи, Джексон схватил их прежде, чем Стайлз успел его остановить. Он быстро пробежался глазами по тексту и ехидно усмехнулся. — Объявления о свадьбах?

— Нет, нет, это просто… Отдай! — Стайлзу удалось наконец-то отобрать злополучные статьи и, прижав их к груди, он пытался придумать стоящее оправдание. — Я хотел… Я макулатуру собираю!

— А, ну извини, — Джексон всё так же самодовольно кривил губы, и Стайлзу захотелось чем-нибудь стукнуть брата. — Как я мог забыть, что тебе вечно не хватает денег!

Стайлз вздохнул, понимая, что разговора избежать не удастся.

— В общем, есть такой журналист, Мигель Торрес. Мне нравится его стиль письма, — чтобы не стоять на месте, Стайлз прошёл в кухню, решив приготовить что-нибудь на обед. — Да, мне нравится его стиль письма. Он очень интересно рассказывает о самых простых вещах, его предложения наполнены такими эпитетами, такими сравнениями…

Одухотворённый, Стайлз порывисто развернулся к Джексону и, заметив, как тот с безучастным видом тычет пальцем в экран телефона, тяжело вздохнул.

— Но, по всей видимости, тебе это неинтересно, — тихо закончил он, передумав готовить обед и просто достав кружки из шкафчика. Стайлз поставил чайник, приготовил чай и понял, что ему нужно перевести тему на что-то более интересное Джексону.

— Так на сколько ты здесь? — спросил он, усаживаясь на стул и ловя рассеянный взгляд брата.

— Ох, на недельку-две, — Джексон оторвался от телефона и вновь сосредоточился на разговоре. — Осенние показы закончились, работы у меня не много.

— О да, кстати о работе, — внезапно опомнился Стайлз, хлопнув по бедру рукой и заставляя Джексона выгнуть бровь. — Я сегодня иду на вечеринку, и там будут мои сотрудники. Хочешь со мной?

Стайлз не очень-то и хотел, чтобы Джексон пошёл с ним на вечеринку. Но ему просто претила мысль о том, что брат останется один одинешенек, пока Стайлз будет развлекаться. Это получалось как-то не по-братски, что ли.

— Эм, между прочим, я собирался встретиться с друзьями из Милана, — заметил Джексон, но как-то неохотно, словно ему хотелось, чтобы его попросили ещё разок.  
Стайлзу это было не в тягость, так что он продолжил напирать.

— Так, я не понял, тебе будет веселее с твоими скучными итальянскими моделями или со мной, на классной вечеринке? — улыбнувшись, Стайлз растёкся по стулу, как бы выставляя себя в более выгодном свете. Джексон усмехнулся, и Стайлз решил, что это безоговорочная победа.

— Ты знаешь, я всё же останусь с этими скучными итальяшками, — пожав плечами, младший брат извиняющее поджал губы.

Если честно, Стайлз не понимал, что за чёрт сейчас произошёл. Джексон явно хотел пойти, практически заставил упросить себя, но потом просто проигнорировал предложение. Это было очень неприятно, но вполне терпимо.

— Но я постараюсь прийти к вам, — снисходительно пообещал Джексон, Стайлзу опять захотелось его стукнуть.

— Ладно, хорошо, — кивнул он, подходя к свистящему чайнику и начиная разливать кипяток по кружкам.

— Стой, мне бы чего-нибудь покрепче, — остановил его Джексон, поднялся с места и, подойдя к холодильнику, открыл его. Осмотрев содержимое, он слегка скривился, не найдя нужного алкоголя.

— Мартини в ящике справа от тебя, там же виски и водка, — чуть обречённо проинформировал Стайлз, с грустью посматривая на вторую кружку. — Пиво в холодильнике, но за кастрюлей с макаронами.

— Ага, спасибо, — Джексон выудил бутылку мартини и, отыскав нужный бокал в шкафчике над раковиной, вернулся за стол.

Горько усмехнувшись неизменным привычкам младшего брата, Стайлз так же сел на своё место, лениво потеребив ниточку чайного пакетика. На черта вообще Джексон приехал к нему?! Слишком уж они непохожи, вряд ли смогут существовать рядом друг с другом долгое время.

«Вечеринка у Холли» — значилось на вечер этого дня, и Дерек, увидев приписанный кривым почерком адрес, победно ухмыльнулся. Ему просто позарез нужно побеседовать с шафером, а неожиданная встреча в клубе подходит для этого как нельзя кстати.

Музыка отдавалась внутри тяжёлыми ударами басов, пол практически ходил ходуном, и Стайлз, задумчиво потягивая какой-то коктейль из трубочки, чуть заметно кривился. Он не очень любил все эти клубы из-за их шумности и тесноты. Скотт стоял рядом и выискивал взглядом подругу мисс Мартин, невообразимо прекрасную, в понимании самого парня, Эллисон Арджент. Это была как бы абсолютная безответная любовь, опять же по мнению Скотта, наполненная томными переглядками, невинными и спонтанными прикосновениями, а так же неловкими разговорами и напряжённой тишиной.

Стайлз знал, что Эллисон, замечательная девушка с открытой и доброй улыбкой, как никто другой подходила тихому и застенчивому Скотту. Вместе они смотрелись идеально гармонично, но друг боялся сделать первый шаг за пределы платонического восхищения. Стайлз не торопил его, потому что видел, какими глазами смотрит на Скотта Эллисон, сколько невообразимой нежности появляется в её взгляде, когда друг допускает очередную мелкую оплошность из-за своей невнимательности. Отношения этих двоих должны будут похожи на сказку, на то самое «долго и счастливо», поэтому форсировать события было ни к чему. Всё случится само собой. Когда-нибудь.

— Здравствуйте, Стилински, МакКолл, — нежный голос вырвал Стайлза из омута размышлений и он увидел, что к ним подошла мисс Мартин, божественно красивая Лидия.

— Здравствуйте, — незамедлительно ответил Скотт и, поняв, что Стайлз всё так же поражённо пялится на директора, толкнул его в бок локтём.

— Да, да, здравствуйте, мисс Мартин, — поспешно закивал он, почти проливая на себя коктейль, но вовремя отодвигая его в сторону.

— Я смотрю, вы веселитесь на полную катушку, — усмехнулась Лидия, и Стайлз замер на месте, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Определённо, — не страдая таким же помутнением рассудка при виде начальника, Скотт сочувствующее глянул на друга, мысленно прося его не совершать глупость, которая поставит Стайлза в ещё более неудобное положение.

— Что ж, отлично, — Лидия улыбнулась чуть более нежно, и в тот же миг Стайлза будто закоротило. — Кажется, я бы не отказалась сейчас немного выпить, — проговорила она в пустоту, но затем перевела взгляд на Стайлза.

Тот стоял, словно громом поражённый. Скотт, услышав слова начальницы, поперхнулся собственной выпивкой и ошалёло взглянул на друга.

«Это твой шанс, бро! Действуй!» — скандировало послание в его глазах, призывая сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, я скоро вернусь! — выкрикнул Стайлз, вынуждая Лидию слегка сморщиться от ещё одного громкого звука.

Не обращая на выражение лица девушки никакого внимания, Стайлз стремглав помчался к бару. Быстро заказав водку с содовой и мгновенно получив заветный бокал, он быстрыми шагами пошёл в направлении мисс Мартин. Судорожно сжимая напиток в руке, Стайлз понимал, что это его единственный шанс проявить себя как мужчина, показать всего себя и раскрыть, наконец, все свои чувства.

Тем временем Лидия лениво повернула голову вправо и мгновенно оцепенела. Со стороны входа появился очень привлекательный парень. Он казался богом, сошедшим с Олимпа, его движения были настолько плавными и тягучими, что создавалось впечатление, будто парень — нет, что за чушь, конечно мужчина, — чувствует себя в этом клубе как рыба в воде.

Лидию словно потянуло магнитом, и она послушно шагнула в сторону прекрасного незнакомца.  
Стайлз, до этого ослепительно улыбающийся во весь рот, непонимающе проводил взглядом удаляющуюся Лидию. Она стремительно шла к, мать его, Джексону, так не вовремя появившемуся в клубе прямо сейчас.

Наблюдая за тем, как его младший БРАТ и девушка ЕГО мечты взаимно сокращают дистанцию, Стайлз беспомощно подумал, что это конец. Хотя нет, такого не может быть. Он же только-только получил маленький намёк на надежду, вселенная не может быть такой жестокой.

«Всё-таки может», — сокрушённо подумал Стайлз, когда два дорогих ему человека, остановившсь на месте, оказались лицом друг к другу и боком к нему самому. Стайлз молча смотрел на то, как между Джексоном и Лидией зарождается симпатия, взаимное притяжение, которое может запросто перерасти в…

— Стайлз, — позвал его Джексон, и тот послушно перевёл взгляд на брата. — Не познакомишь меня с этой милой леди?

Мысленно скривившись от такого явного флирта, Стайлз указал в сторону брата рукой.

— Мисс Мартин, это Джексон, — он чуть развернулся к Джексону и указал теперь на Лидию. — Джексон, это мисс Мартин.

— Очень приятно, — ласково произнёс Джексон, подхватывая руку Лидии и на мгновение прижимаясь к ней губами. Мисс Мартин расплылась в ответной и немного смущённой улыбке, не стремясь как можно быстрее отдёрнуть руку. — Позволите узнать ваше имя?

— Лидия, — выдохнула начальница, неловко заправляя выбившуюся из причёски прядь за ухо. — И можно просто на «ты».

— Да уж, брат не упоминал, что у него есть столь прекрасные коллеги, — обольстительно улыбнувшись, Джексон продолжал удерживать руку Лидии.

— Так он ваш брат? — опомнившись, мисс Мартин перевела взгляд на Стайлза.

Тот покорно кивнул, понимая, что шанс на отношения с Лидией упущен безвозвратно.

— Да, мой брат, младший, — Стайлз, стараясь не показать своей обескураженности, обратился к Джексону. — А мисс Мартин является директором компании, в которой я работаю.

— Вот как?! — Джексон просто светился интересом, не забывая расточать вокруг себя флюиды очарования. — Значит, это вы придумали такой необычный слоган фирмы?

Лидия улыбнулась, принимая правила игры, и неспешно завела разговор о значимости хорошо запоминающегося слогана для компании.

Всё это время Стайлз стоял рядом и попеременно смотрел то на воодушевлённую рассказом начальницу, то на внимательно слушающего и иногда вставляющего меткие ехидные комментарии брата. Противный голос в его голове с торжествующими нотками в голосе практически кричал: «А ТЫ ДУМАЛ, В СКАЗКУ ПОПАЛ, ДА? ХРЕН ТЕБЕ, А НЕ ЛИДИЯ МАРТИН!».

Нет, Стайлз и не думал, что всё будет легко и просто, но всё же вот так вот безжалостно быть раздавленным конкуренцией более привлекательного во всех смыслах младшего брата, это немного… жалко, что ли. В эту самую минуту Стайлз ощущал себя полнейшим ничтожеством, неспособным даже сдвинуться с места, чтобы не видеть мило щебечущих голубков.

— Может, выпьем? — предложил Джексон и так ослепительно улыбнулся, что Стайлза мысленно затошнило.

— Да, конечно, — согласилась Лидия без малейшего промедления. — В конце концов, я пришла сюда за тем, чтобы выпить.

Новоявленная парочка удалилась к бару, а Стайлз так и остался на месте, провожая их вымученной усмешкой, которую улыбкой-то назвать нельзя.

Внезапно Стайлз почувствовал чужие пальцы на своём плече, терпеливо постукивающие и привлекающие к себе внимание. Он обернулся и чуть не подскочил, когда увидел перед собой того самого спасителя-незнакомца со свадьбы.

— Больше в голодные обмороки не падаешь? — поинтересовался тот, вопросительно поднимая бровь. В любой другой ситуации Стайлз бы оценил внешний вид незнакомца, его прекрасно сидящую футболку хенли, красиво подчёркивающую мышцы и позволяющую увидеть тонкие ключицы. Вот только сейчас Стайлза самым натуральным образом кинул его брат, с первых же часов своего появления отобрав наиценнейшее, что было в жизни Стайлза — девушку мечты.

Поэтому он совершенно не обратил внимания на одежду мужчины, нет. Так, просто пробежался взглядом, сделал маленькую заметочку, и всё.

— Ну так что? — незнакомец, видимо, пытался начать разговор, но внезапно зависший Стайлз ему в этом никак не помогал. — Теперь питаешься регулярно?

— О, да, конечно, — глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз крепче стиснул бокал в руке. Хотя, какого чёрта?

Не давая себе времени раздумать, он быстро опрокинул содержимое стаканчика в себя и, не почувствовав должного облегчения, разочарованно застонал.

— Что, напиться с первого шота не вышло? — этот хренов незнакомец лучился мрачным ликованием, уголок рта был приподнят именно так, чтобы не выражать улыбку, а собственное превосходство над другими. В общем, Стайлза нельзя винить за то, что он жутко захотел вмазать по этой самодовольной роже кулаком.

— Слушай, чего ты прицепился-то ко мне? — решив расставить все точки над «и» или над чем там ставятся эти идиотские закорючки, Стайлз устало потёр глаза. — Я пиздецки замаялся, чувак. Просто не лезь ко мне, а?

Незнакомец перестал кривить губы и вмиг стал серьёзным. Он внимательно вгляделся в Стайлза и, видимо, придя к какому-то заключению, кивнул.

— Водка с содовой вряд ли поможет, лучше текилу, — мужчина указал головой в сторону бара. Стайлз тут же скривился, только представив, как он подойдёт к стойке и в его поле зрения окажется Лидия с Джексоном. — Уже передумал напиваться?

— Просто не хочу подходить к бару, — смысла врать незнакомцу не было, поэтому Стайлз и не стал.

Дерек смотрел на шафера, имя которого он так и не узнал, с какими-то странными чувствами. С одной стороны, ему хотелось как-то вызнать интересные подробности обо всех тех свадьбах, на которых побывал парень, вытрясти из него всё до мельчайших подробностей. С другой, более человечной стороны, было жизненно важно облегчить состояние шафера, ведь он явно был не в лучшей форме. Бодренько бегая с одной свадьбы на другую, парень был полон энергии, необъяснимого восторга и радости. Сейчас же шафер был лишь жалкой копией себя, самой халтурной подделкой. Неизвестно от чего, но Дерек хотел ему помочь. Видать, газета не выдрала всё сочувствие с корнем, оставила кроху сопереживания. И именно эту самую кроху смог растормошить расстроенный и потерянный в пространстве парень.

— Ладно, стой здесь, — бросил, наконец, Дерек и поспешил к бару. Опасаясь, что шафер сейчас скроется с глаз, он прикрикнул бармену, чтобы тот сделал заказ побыстрей.

Когда заветные рюмки были у Дерека в руках, он развернулся и попытался найти взглядом парнишку. Выходило плохо — свет, до этого более-менее позволяющий разглядеть то, что творилось в зале, сменился динамичными вспышками разных цветов. Это сбивало с толку, не давало настроиться на нужный лад, и Дерек, плюнув на логику, последовал своей интуиции.  
Она его не подвела. Дерек обнаружил шафера прислонившимся к стене и грустно наблюдающим за кем-то в другой стороне бара. Справедливо рассчитав, что это не его ума дело, Дерек подошёл к парню, всунул ему в руки текилу и, поймав растерянный взгляд карих глаз, кивнул головой в сторону рюмки.

— Вот, текила, — шафер сообразил, что к чему, и махом выпил предложенный напиток. — Надеюсь, ты сейчас напиваешься не на голодный желудок.

— Ха-ха, смешно, — грубый тон и скривившиеся губы прозрачно намекали на то, что парень не в состоянии воспринимать хоть какой-то юмор. — Короче, спасибо за выпивку, держи деньги.

Шафер залез в карман брюк, выудил оттуда смятые купюры и вложил их во всё ещё протянутую руку. Просто Дерек не успел её вовремя убрать, вот и всё. Парень уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Дерек, отбросив ненужные мысли, окликнул его.

— Что? — Стайлз хотел поскорее убраться из клуба к чертям собачьим, а незнакомец всё никак не хотел отвязываться.

— Это ведь твоё? — мужчина протянул ему потерянный ежедневник, и Стайлз чуть было не задохнулся от радости.

— О чёрт, где ты его нашёл?! — практически выдернув заветную тетрадку из рук незнакомца, Стайлз прижал её к груди.

— На газоне, практически сразу после того, как ты поспешно умчался на такси.

Криво улыбнувшись, Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Мне нужно было срочно уезжать.

— Ага, — кивнул незнакомец, но маленькие искорки в серо-зелёных глазах показывали, что он не верит такой дурацкой отмазке. «Да какая, к чёрту, мне разница?» — разозлился сам на себя Стайлз и повернулся к двери.

Потом резко развернулся обратно и вперился внимательным взглядом в мужчину, терпеливо дожидающегося, продолжения разговора.

— Я надеюсь, ты ничего не прочитал? — Стайлз сощурился, чуть повернув голову в сторону.

— Немного, — признался Дерек, и тут же поднял руки вперёд, ладонями к Стайлзу, как бы останавливая его на месте и предупреждая не подходить близко. — Только я ничего толком не понял. Слишком уж неразборчивый почерк.

Не особенно удовлетворённый ответом, Стайлз поджал губы.

— Кстати, почему ты вообще пользуешься бумажным органайзером? — задал мучавший его вопрос Дерек. — Электронные немного удобней.

— Спасибо, что вернул мне мою вещь, — не обращая внимания на вопрос, произнёс Стайлз. — Я как-нибудь сам разберусь, что мне удобней.

И, прокрутившись на пятках, он не совсем трезвой походкой направился к брату. Всё-таки Стайлз не может позволить развиваться отношениям Лидии и Джексона, поэтому прямо сейчас всё и прекратит.

— Хей, время уже позднее, нам не пора домой? — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально непринуждённо и расслабленно.

Джексон даже не повернулся в его сторону. Было видно, что своим неожиданным появлением Стайлз встрял в самую середину разговора, и Лидия, до этого весело смеявшаяся, сейчас чуть пристыжено затихла. «Что ж, так вам и надо!» — с неожиданным злорадством подумал он, не собираясь отступать.

— А давайте-ка поедем танцевать! — ни с того ни с сего предложил младший брат, подчёркнуто не глядя на старшего. Всё его внимание было приковано к девушке, сидящей перед ним. Стайлз подумал, что он бы тоже ни за что не согласился прервать общение с шикарной Лидией, даже если бы всё вокруг начало разрушаться от свалившегося на планету метеорита.

— Нет, Джексон, мисс Мартин завтра нужно будет рано вставать, — помотал головой Стайлз, настойчиво потянув рукав брата.

— Стилински, я могу прекрасно встать утром, даже если до этого лягу в три часа ночи, — возразила Лидия, смотря на своего подчинённого с толикой возмущения. Джексон сразу же расплылся в улыбке и отвоевал у Стайлза рукав своего пиджака обратно.

— Вот видишь, не о чём волноваться! — Лидия, в ответ на слова Джексона, кивнула и встала с места.

— Так что, мы пойдём? — она повернулась к Стайлзу и поинтересовалась: — Вы с нами, Стилински?

Джексон тут же отчаянно замотал головой и сделал страшные глаза. Стайлз, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы назло всем согласиться, неловко улыбнулся.

— Я, пожалуй, всё же поеду домой. Спасибо за приглашение, — чуть посторонившись, он пропустил Лидию и Джексона вперёд, к выходу. По пути младший брат немного повернул голову и одними губами прошептал «С меня причитается». Стайлз, не прекращая улыбаться, прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что всё понял. Он поднял вверх сжатый кулак и Джексон сделал то же самое, подмигнув на прощание перед тем, как снова обратить всё своё внимание на Лидию.  
Стайлз отвернулся, окинул взглядом бар, танцующих в зале людей, подметил мило беседующих Скотта и Эллисон. Да, наконец-то дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки.

— Хоть у кого-то в жизни всё прекрасно, — буркнул Стайлз себе под нос и, решив, что Лидия и Джексон уже уехали, и он точно не встретит их на входе, пошёл на улицу. — И вообще, может, они через пару дней расстанутся, а я зря свои нервные клетки потрачу.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	4. Chapter 4

В общем, это было очень глупо. Вот просто ОЧЕНЬ. Стайлз не мог спокойно взять и уснуть после всего, что случилось. Слишком много мыслей и переживаний на одного конкретно взятого человека. Однозначно много.

Постукивая пальцами по столу и нервно качая правой ногой, Стайлз время от времени поглядывал в сторону двери. Нет, ну не может же Джексон так долго пропадать с Лидией! Уже полчаса прошло!

Так, ладно, будем рассуждать логически. Они сели в такси сразу же после того, как вышли из клуба. Затем на дорогу, пускай даже в самый отдалённый бар, у них ушло что-то вроде десяти минут. То есть получается, что танцуют они уже около двадцати. Главный вопрос — разве им не надоело так долго танцевать? Разве им не хочется спать? Разве они не устали?

— Боже, Стайлз, кого ты обманываешь?! — в сердцах крикнул он в тишину квартиры и встал со стула. — Они же не могут просто приехать в клуб, попрыгать пару минут, и, довольные, свалить домой. Скорее они свалят в отель… Стайлз, нахрена ты сам себя накручиваешь, а?!

Сильно дёрнув себя за волосы, Стайлз принялся мерить шагами комнату. А ведь так всё и будет — Джексон ненавязчиво предложит Лидии отправиться в более уединённое место, она согласится, они снимут номер, разденутся и будут очень долго…

— Чёрт! — прервав нежеланные размышления, Стайлз резко сел на диван. Нужно успокоиться и выбросить всё из своей чёртовой башки, которая не устаёт снова и снова придумывать то, что делает жизнь Стайлза ещё отвратней.

Услышав какой-то шорох, он подскочил с места, подбежал к двери и резко открыл её. На пороге никого не оказалось. Тогда он высунул голову в дверной проём, осмотрел коридор, но, так ничего и не найдя, вернулся обратно в квартиру. Потом снова выглянул, теперь уже полностью выходя за дверь. Коридор был по-прежнему пуст.

В который раз обозвав себя параноидальным дебилом, Стайлз закрыл дверь. Он попытался завалить себя работой, но буквы упорно не хотели складываться в слова, а цифры разъезжались в разные стороны. Отбросив бессмысленное занятие, Стайлз решил посмотреть фильм.

Хватило его на минут десять, не больше. Может фильм был скучным, а может он просто не следил за происходящим на экране, то и дело посматривая в сторону двери и прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам.

Стайлз поплёлся в кровать. Улечься ему не удавалось где-то тринадцать минут. Когда одеяло идеально расположилось вокруг его ног, сон просто отказался приходить. Стайлз усердно считал овец, прыгающих через забор, Скоттов, так же прыгающих через забор, и даже Джексонов, прыгающих через этот грёбанный забор и при этом подгоняемых злым двойником Стайлза, который дубасил всех младших братьев деревянной палкой по жопе.

Так и не найдя успокоение во сне, Стайлз сдался. Он глянул на часы, которые равнодушно показывали три часа ночи, и встал с кровати.

Включив свет во всём доме, Стайлз ходил из комнаты в комнату, свято себя заверяя, что заучивает Шекспира. Ну, мало ли, вдруг нужно будет впечатлить девушек.

Книжка полетела на диван, и Стайлз, задумчиво пожевав губу, наконец-таки нашёл себе занятие.

Когда Джексон вернулся, Стайлз с остервенеем тёр плиту, сквозь зубы бурча что-то вроде «Сукин сын», «Урою, гад» и «Как же заебала меня эта жизнь».

— Ты не спишь? — удивлённо спросил младший брат, скидывая ботинки и появляясь в поле зрения Стайлза с ошеломительно прекрасной улыбкой.

— Ну да, как-то вдруг заметил, что плита просто жуть какая грязная, — усмехнулся Стайлз и показательно помахал губкой.

— Ох, Стайлзи, ты бы знал, что сегодня произошло… — мечтательно протянул Джексон и шумно плюхнулся прямо в середину дивана. — Это был лучший вечер в моей жизни!

— Ага, ну да, я и забыл, что ты ушёл пить с моим боссом, — словно бы между прочим произнёс Стайлз, всё так же не отрываясь от плиты. Он знал, что если прекратит занимать руки хоть чем-нибудь, то обязательно задушит собственного брата к чёртовой матери.

— Тебе это неприятно? — поинтересовался Джексон, оборачиваясь на Стайлза и опираясь головой на руку, которую он поставил на спинку дивана.

— Ой, да с чего бы, это же просто мой босс, — Стайлз фыркнул и мысленно проклял это чёртово пятно от соуса. Его даже моющее средство не брало! Что за хренотень въевшаяся?!

— Ну вот и прекрасно, потому что у нас завтра свидание, — улыбнувшись, Джексон склонил голову, ожидая, видимо, каких-то поздравлений.

— Здорово! — наигранно весело произнёс Стайлз, но младший брат этого, кажется, и не заметил вовсе.

— Ага. Ладно, расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь о Лидии, — попросил Джексон, и Стайлз от удивления чуть не выронил губку.

— О Лидии? — переспросил он, не уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

— Да, да, о ней самой, — нетерпеливо кивнул Джексон и, подскочив с места, в одно мгновение стянул со Стайлза перчатки. — Ты сейчас эту плиту до дыр протрёшь, а мне срочно нужна достоверная информация. Итак…?

— Итак, Лидия… — Стайлз подчинился, сел на диван рядом с ерзающим младшим братом, и неуверенно продолжил: — Ну, я даже не знаю… Она безумно красивая, умная и сильная женщина. Окончила институт, устроилась в одну очень крупную фирму. Там её сразу же невзлюбили за невероятные способности, мол, она слишком часто умничает и поучает всех вокруг, поэтому Лидия уволилась оттуда через пару месяцев.

Джексон кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Стайлз вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок.

— Она сама, с нуля создала нашу компанию, завела нужные знакомства и вывела фирму в двадцатку топовых брендов. Ещё Лидия обожает свою маленькую собачку Праду — просто милейшее адское создание, — Стайлз усмехнулся и заметил ответную усмешку брата. От этого стало чуточку теплее, и он пододвинулся ещё ближе. — По выходным наш мисс директор любит лазать по горам, ходить во всякие походы и тому подобное. Она очень много раз бывала в диких лесах, видела огромную кучу животных и поэтому теперь стала вегетарианкой. Лидию все любят, а она, в свою очередь, любит всех.

— Ага, шикарная девушка, — как-то с придыханием проговорил Джексон, и Стайлз очнулся от собственных воспоминаний. Боже, он сейчас действительно расхваливал любовь своей жизни перед младшим братом? Которому, по всей видимости, она, то есть Лидия, очень и очень понравилась? Господи, Стайлз, остановись сейчас же!

— Но ты знаешь, — слегка растерянно, словно совсем позабыв об этом, начал Стайлз. Джексон непонимающе нахмурился. — А ведь Лидия не так уж и идеальна.  
Брат поджал ногу и удобнее расположился на диване.

— Серьёзно? — он скептично выгнул бровь, будто не поверив, что это на самом деле так. Ну да, Лидия и вправду идеальная, вот только Джексону об этом знать нельзя. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, срочно…

— Да, да, — поспешно кивнул Стайлз, чем заставил бровь брата выгнуться чуть сильнее. — К примеру, она… не любит оливки. Представляешь? Это немного странно, согласись.

Джексон фыркнул, улыбнувшись «странной» особенности Лидии. Стайлз понял, что это не совсем прокатило. Вернее, совсем не прокатило, ага.

— И ещё она… порой надевает сразу пару носков на одну ногу, — мысленно дав себе подзатыльник, Стайлз так же мысленно сделал фирменный жест «рука-лицо». — По-моему, это просто супер ужасно.

— Стайлз, это, в общем-то, не меняет дела, — усмехнулся Джексон.

— Дела? У вас с ней есть какие-то дела? — Стайлз удивлённо приподнял брови, пытаясь выглядеть поражённо-равнодушным. Получалось как-то не очень. — Между вами же сегодня ничего не было, так? Ведь не было?

Стайлз ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. Его младший брат загадочно и в то же время многозначительно улыбнулся, мгновенно обрывая какую-то маленькую ниточку надежды в сердце старшего и, вероятно, совершенно не подозревая об этом.

— Знаешь, с какой стороны посмотреть…

— О, — Стайлз даже не знал, что сказать. — О-о-о… Ясно… Здорово!..

Джексон, не слушая брата, встал с места и направился в ванную.

— Очень и очень круто… — продолжая так же искусственно улыбаться, Стайлз кивнул самому себе пару раз и обречённо бухнулся на освободившийся диван. Это определённо самый худший день в его жизни.

Нет, Стайлз ошибся. Самый худший день в его жизни наступил чуточку позже. А если точнее, то в субботу. Джексон ошивался возле Лидии круглые сутки, практически не бывал дома и этим постоянно раздражал Стайлза. Но он, как примерный старший брат, сдерживался, молчал и ничего не показывал. Держал всё в себе. Не сказать, что это приносило огромное удовольствие, но и портить отношения с единственным братом тоже не хотелось. Хотя порой он так напрашивался…

К примеру, прямо сейчас. Лиззи, младшая сестра Лидии, пришла к ней на работу, чтобы вместе с Джексоном и Лидией отправиться на её бейсбольный матч. Так как Стайлз был в очень хороших отношениях с Лиззи, его позвали тоже. Девочка была копией Лидии, точно такой же своенравной и самодостаточной, но очень любила бейсбол. Можно сказать, в этом заключалась вся её жизнь, и поэтому как бы Стайлз не боялся оказаться третьим-лишним, всё же согласился пойти.

Когда Джексон, Лидия и, соответственно, Стайлз подошли к ларьку с едой, Джексон вдруг воспротивился тому, что брат заказал и себе, и ему.

— Знаете, я, пожалуй, откажусь от хот-дога, — с улыбкой произнёс он. — Если только у вас сосиска без мяса и с соей.

— Прости, что? — Стайлз повернулся к брату, но тот не смотрел в его сторону.

— Ты вегетарианец? — удивлённая Лидия заинтересованно склонила голову, и Стайлз мысленно застонал. Серьёзно, Джексон на ходу создаёт идеальный образ мужчины для Лидии Мартин? Убейте его кто-нибудь. Кого конкретно, Стайлза или Джексона? Боже, обоих сразу!

— Ага, недавно стал, — Джексон продолжал улыбаться.

— Да неужели, — отвернувшись, пробурчал под нос Стайлз. Он всегда поражался умениям брата, но сейчас… Сейчас это выходило за рамки дозволенного.

— Я вот тоже вегетарианка, правда не строгая, — созналась Лидия, смущённо дёрнув кончик локона, беспорядочно, но в тоже время очень продуманно лежащего на её плече. — Слишком уж тяжело отказывать себе во всём.

— О да, — согласился Джексон. Стайлз чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Прозаично, но слишком печально. Если учесть, что это, блин, ЕГО ЖИЗНЬ! — Поэтому приходится тщательно подготавливаться к походу, чтобы не пришлось голодовать среди пустынного леса.

Стайлз аж подавился воздухом. Джексон сейчас правда сказал, что ходит в походы? Боже, это просто…

— Ты бываешь на природе? — искры заинтересованности в глазах Лидии разгорались с каждой секундой всё ярче и ярче. Как жаль, что они направлены не на Стайлза!

— Ага, я обожаю природу, всякие там неизведанные тропки и всякое такое… — задиристо улыбнувшись, Джексон подмигнул Лидии.

— Прости, но ты как-то не походишь на заядлого туриста… — она оглядела весь внешний вид Джексона и неопределённо взмахнула рукой.

— Может быть, но это правда, — Джексон подхватил Лидию под руку и они направились к трибунам. Стайлзу оставалось только быстренько побежать следом, пока те не ушли. — Вот только я уже пару лет не ходил в походы, так как мой пёс Аржи умер…

Лидия сочувственно сжала плечо Джексона, пока челюсть Стайлза тихо-мирно отъезжала вниз. Ладно вегетарианство, ладно поход, но врать про их пса?!

— Его подарили нам со Стайлзом лет в десять. Аржи был таким… Таким… Мы с ним и в походы ходили, и повсюду лазали, и… — видимо, фантазия Джексона иссякла, потому что больше слов он подобрать не мог. Стайлз зло усмехнулся. — Я чуть ли не каждый день вспоминаю этого милого барбоса…

Стайлз поджал губы и повернулся к брату, ожидая, какую ещё чушь тот сможет выдумать.

— Я так понимаю, вы с Аржи были очень близки… — Лидия снова еле заметно коснулась плеча Джексона. Затем она чуть подалась вперёд: — Кстати, Стайлз, а ты мне ничего не рассказывал про Аржи.

— О, наверное я просто не мог без слёз вспомнить об АРЧИ… — Стайлз сделал большие глаза Джексону, показывая, как тот просчитался в своём вранье.

— Да, я всегда говорил «Аржи», а не «Арчи», потому что шепелявил, — объяснился Джексон, на что Лидия только понимающе кивнула. Вот же гадёнышь, и здесь успел вывернуться!

— Да, поэтому ты говорил не «Ч», а «Ж», — поддакнул Стайлз и брат выразительно зыркнул на него.

— Знаешь, а я в детстве заикалась, — произнесла Лидия, и Джексон вновь обратился к ней.

— О, неужели? Не думал, что мы с тобой так похожи.

— Угу, я тоже, — встрял Стайлз, за что на этот раз был нагло проигнорирован.

Ему резко захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Желательно вообще расхерачить её к чертям. О да…

Лидия следила за происходящим на поле и, увидев, что у них перерыв, поднялась с места.

— Я схожу к Лиззи, подбодрю её перед началом.

— Ага, конечно, — кивнул Джексон и ослепительно улыбнулся.

Когда Лидия спустилась достаточно низко, Стайлз дёрнул брата за рукав и подтащил его ближе.

— Ай, ты чего творишь?! — возмутился Джексон и тут же вырвал руку. Да, он знал, что Стайлз делал так только тогда, когда был очень и очень раздражен. Что ж, на самом деле так всё и было.

— Чего ты тут наплёл? Ты же ненавидишь собак, походы и сою! — воскликнул Стайлз, всеми силами уговаривая себя не прибить братца прямо на месте.

— Но ведь я люблю яхты, я люблю… э-э-э… загорать. Конечно это не совсем поход, но всё же…

— Джексон пожал плечами, абсолютно не волнуясь по поводу того, что он несёт прямо сейчас какую-то хрень.

— Да ты же ненавидел Арчи! — как последний аргумент произнёс Стайлз, сбивчиво засовывая попкорн в рот, только чтобы занять неугомонные руки. — Из всех зверей тебе нравятся только те, что мёртвые свисают с манекенов в магазине. А всю эту ерунуду ты несёшь только потому, что Лидия такая… идеальная.

— Чёрт, Стайлз, ну если ты и так всё понимаешь, то какого хрена лезешь? — разозлился Джексон, от раздражения даже забыв про то, что должен наблюдать за Лидией.

— Но… я ведь… — Стайлз растерялся и не знал, что ему делать.

— Вот-вот. Сиди тихо и помалкивай, — Джексон тут же натянул свою фирменную улыбку, и Стайлз заметил, что Лидия уже направляется к ним обратно.

Разговор можно было считать законченным. Джексон не перестанет врать о своих интересах и предпочтениях. Никогда. И Лидия будет продолжать встречаться с ним. Пиздец.  
После этого потянулись однообразные дни, в которых снова было слишком много Джидии, с лёгкой руки одного из бухгалтеров называемых теперь так Джексона и Лидии. Стайлз всё так же медленно сходил с ума и от бессилия готов был грызть не только локти, но и всё тело. Звучит, конечно, ужасно, но правдиво.

— Чёрт, Стайлз, ты не мог бы помочь мне? — протянул Джексон из спальни, и Стайлз поднялся с дивана. Он уже которую неделю наблюдал за тем, как отношения Лидии и Джексона перерастают в нечто большее, и чудом успевал гнать дурацкие мысли об их скорой свадьбе подальше. И Джексон, одетый в классические брюки и просящий завязать ему галстук, нисколечко не способствовал уничтожению идеи брака между ним и мисс Мартин из головы своего старшего брата.

— Куда это ты так вырядился? — спросил Стайлз и подумал что это, по сути, очень глупый вопрос. Конечно же на встречу к Лидии, как же иначе? А может, всё же нет? Чудеса случаются?

— На свидание с Лидией. — Нет, всё-таки не случаются.

— М-м-м, понятно. Во сколько тебя ждать? — Стайлз интересовался просто из вежливости. Просто из вежливости.

— Я даже не знаю… «Монтана» находиться всего в пару кварталов отсюда, так что… — немного растерянно отозвался Джексон, чем заставил Стайлза невольно обеспокоиться. — Не переживай, к завтрашнему утру вернусь.

Стайлз улыбнулся шутке брата, но на душе по-прежнему было как-то скверно…

Пока Стайлз прибирался, он случайно обнаружил, что Джексон не взял бумажник. Вспомнив, о каком ресторане говорил брат, он направился туда. Будет ой как неловко, когда в конце вечера у Джексона не окажется денег. Вроде бы Стайлз и должен был бы радоваться такой ситуации, но тогда платить пришлось бы Лидии, а это как-то… не по-людски. И не по-джентельменски.

Прибыв на место через пару минут, Стайлз резво заскочил в помещение. Там царил приятный полумрак, придающий всему, находящемуся здесь, невыносимо романтичный вид. Плавная и очень красивая музыка лилась откуда-то из-за ширмы. Во всём ресторане не было ни души.  
Стайлз шагнул вперёд и разглядел брата, сидящего за столиком. Он нервно теребил что-то в руках, и Стайлз, подойдя чуть ближе, увидел, что это было… кольцо.

— Чт…? — он не успел закончить, так как дверь снова открылась, и в ресторан зашла Лидия. Её прекрасное синее платье смотрелось ещё прекрасней в тёплом полумраке. Стайлз замер, снова, как обычно, не в силах пошевелиться. Лидия, мягко улыбнувшись, подошла к столу, и её изумрудные глаза поражённо распахнулись ещё больше.

Стайлз, не совсем понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция, повернулся к брату и увидел, что тот стоит на одном колене, держа перед собой кольцо.

— Лидия Мартин, выйдешь ли ты за меня? — нервным от переизбытка чувств голосом спросил Джексон, и во все глаза уставился на Лидию, ожидая ответа. Стайлз сделал то же самое.

— Да… Да! — сперва тихо, но потом уже более уверенно ответила Лидия, и Джексон подбежал к ней для того, чтобы через секунду крепко обнять, поднимая девушку над землёй. Стайлз растерянно смотрел на новоявленную обручённую пару и пытался подобрать слова, чтобы… Да ни черта он не пытался! Просто стоял истуканом и наблюдал за тем, как младший брат кружит в объятьях свою невесту — девушку мечты Стайлза.

Вот значит как умирает последняя надежда… Очень неприятно чувство… Очень.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	5. Chapter 5

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Очень своевременный вопрос. И главное — к месту. Зашибись.

— Я не знаю, — Стайлз устало почесал затылок и постучал соломинкой по краю бокала.

— Может, тебе просто стоит отказаться?

Хорошее предложение. Вот только не в стиле Стайлза, к сожалению.

— Неа, я не смогу отказать Лидии, если она попросит организовывать свадьбу. А она попросит, потому что, во-первых, она слишком занята и без этого, а во-вторых, она знает, что я соглашусь, — играться с соломинкой надоело, поэтому Стайлз переключился на салфетку.

— Отлично, мистер безотказность, у меня ещё один вопрос.

Стайлз кивнул, разрешая продолжить.

— Почему ты сейчас сидишь со мной в баре?

Мда, вот и закончилось блаженное ничегонеделанье. Теперь надо напрягаться, придумывать причину… Бесит.

— Эм… — Стайлз бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом незнакомца и вновь отвернулся. — Мне просто… захотелось рассказать обо всём кому-нибудь?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — незнакомец чуть приподнял брови, но Стайлз этого не видел, потому что увлёкся сворачиванием кораблика из жёлтой салфетки. В итоге получилась ничего себе такая лодочка, правда, она не хотела ровно стоять на поверхности стола. Немного расширив нижнюю часть пальцами, Стайлз попробовал поставить кораблик ещё раз. Получилось. — Ладно, я так понимаю, что конструктивного диалога у нас не выйдет, да?

Стайлз неопределённо мотнул головой, ему совершенно нечего было сказать. Да и не хочется, вообще-то. Общество незнакомца было странно уютным, даже когда он молчал. Честно говоря, тогда оно становилось наиуютнейшим! А он всё портил вопросами, попытками завязать разговор… Козёл.

В принципе, Стайлз всегда любил поболтать и по делу, и без дела, но прямо сейчас в его жизни происходила одна из величайших драм: его любовь выходила замуж за его брата. За его МЛАДШЕГО брата. А любовь всей жизни скоро попросит Стайлза участвовать к подготовке свадебной церемонии. Хуже могло быть только планирование собственных похорон, хотя ПОГОДИТЕ-КА, А ВЕДЬ ОН ПРАВДА ПОМРЁТ ПРЯМО ТАМ, НА ЦЕРЕМОНИИ, КОГДА УВИДИТ ЛИДИЮ, ВЫХОДЯЩУЮ ИЗ ДВЕРЕЙ И ИДУЩУЮ К АЛТАРЮ, ГДЕ СТОИТ ДЖЕКСОН!

Жизнь — полное дерьмо.

— Ну так что? Может, мы всё-таки представимся друг другу? — незнакомец снова поднял брови и чуть наклонил голову.

Ух ты ж, а ведь и правда — Стайлз уже пару минут напивается в компании того самого спасителя со свадьбы и до сих пор не знает его имени.

— Я Стайлз Стилински, — было бы хорошо пожать руку, но Стайлзу было откровенно лень двигаться. Наступила какая-то приятная апатия ко всему, онемение. Поэтому он просто повернул голову к незнакомцу на пару миллиметров.

— Дерек Хейл, — лаконично донеслось в ответ. Что ж, очень даже хорошее имя. И подходит хорошо. Хороший этот Дерек, хороший. И весь мир вокруг хороший, один Стайлз плохой…

На смену апатии пришла ненависть к себе. Чудненько, продвигаемся дальше по лестнице алкогольного опьянения. Какая там следующая стадия?

— Знаешь, а ведь я её так люблю… — Ах да, жалость к себе. Просто прекрасная стадия. Особенно, когда рядом есть свободные уши, только главное… — Ты же не будешь кому-нибудь растрёпывать о том, что я здесь буду болтать?

Стайлз попытался состроить угрожающий взгляд, но он был слишком пьян для тонкого выражения своих эмоций через глаза. Слишком пьян для этого дерьма. Слишком пьян для этой жизни.

Хотя нет, всё норм, пьяным быть легче, продолжаем доставать соседа.

— Мне нет резона рассказывать кому-то о твоём плачевном состоянии, — Дерек закатил глаза, и это смотрелось очень… Очень смотрелось, в общем.

— И ничего я не в плачевном состоянии, всё просто пиздец, как ужасно, и я не знаю, что с этим сделать, — Стайлз не пытался оправдаться, нет. Просто он не хотел, чтобы кто-то заблуждался насчёт него. Но в итоге всё равно получилось так, будто он оправдывается. Жопа.

— Если честно, объективно говоря, ты сам во всём виноват, — заметил Дерек, с отсутствующим видом смотря на то, как бармен крутит шейкер в руках.

Стайлз возмущённо открыл рот, уже готовясь произнести пламенную речь в защиту своей невиновности, но потом… Он вспомнил, как не решался признаться в чувствах Лидии, как позвал брата на вечеринку, как не предупредил брата о том, что ему нравится Лидии, что он её ЛЮБИТ…

— Ты прав, я виноват, — в приступе абсолютнейшего разочарования в себе, Стайлз потихонечку сполз на сидение вниз, как бы сдуваясь на глазах.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, и в его глазах можно было прочесть то сочувствие, которое ему хотелось бы высказать, но не удавалось сделать это словами. Вот так номер — писатель не может подобрать нужной фразы. Невероятно, но факт.

— Но ты ещё можешь немного облегчить себе задачу, если откажешься помогать в организации проведения свадьбы, — помогая найти хоть какое-то избегание ещё большей боли, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот выставил нижнюю губу вперёд и нахмурился.

— Я не смогу.

— Ты вообще настолько безотказный? — удивился Дерек, но, поймав недовольный взгляд Стайлза, решил перестать подкалывать. У человека горе, а он… — Давай-ка научим тебя говорить «нет».

Взгляд, которым Стайлз одарил Дерека, был полон такого скептицизма, что он просто выплёскивался через край. Слишком выразительные глаза, слишком выразительна мимика. Дерек снова вздохнул.

— Ну, смотри, — Дерек выпрямился, невольно замечая каплю заинтересованности, поселившуюся в глубине глаз Стайлза. Отлично, уже хоть какая-то реакция. — Стайлз, займи мне, пожалуйста, тридцать баксов.

— Нет, — флегматично отозвался Стайлз, практически растекаясь по столешнице.

— Слушай, это же всего тридцать баксов, я скоро верну, — интонация Дерека поменялась, будто бы он перестал говорить в шутку.

— Всё ещё нет, — немного испугавшись сперва, Стайлз собрался в кучу и сел ровнее.

— Стайлз, — Дерек произнёс это ТАКИМ голосом, что Стайлз затаил дыхание. Невольно, честное слово, просто… Ну как можно проигнорировать хоть что-то, сказанное именно ТАКИМ голосом?! — Послушай.

Наклонившись к Стайлзу, Дерек прикоснулся к его запястью кончиками пальцев, заставляя Стайлза нервно перевести взгляд на место соприкосновения его руки с чужой кожей. Ощущалось неимоверно приятно. Было бы вообще здорово, если бы эти пальца пробежались по руке дальше, медленно продвигаясь к плечу, принося с собой приятные мурашки и желание прикрыть глаза.

— Стайлз, — голос Дерека вернул его в реальность. Бывший незнакомец смотрел на него так пристально, что было невозможно отвести взгляд. Интересно, как при таких притягательных глазах Стайлз смог отвлечься на собственные мысли? Странно… — Прошу тебя, мне очень нужны эти тридцать баксов.

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы согласиться, чтобы отдать ему все-все деньги. Но потом он вспомнил, что они как бы проверяют степень безотказности Стайлза, поэтому в последний момент тот смог удержать себя.

— Нет, — на этот раз было не так убедительно, но всё же он СМОГ сказать это.

Дерек не двигался ещё пару секунд, за которые Стайлз подумал, что всё каким-то образом действительно стало серьёзно, на самом деле.

— Довольно неплохо, — Дерек отмер так же быстро, как, собственно, и замер. Он закинул пару орешков в рот и тщательно их пережевал. — Я возьму запить?

— Да, да, конечно, — чуть рассеянно ответил Стайлз и только спустя секунду понял свою ошибку. — Нет, нет, нельзя!

Но было поздно, Дерек уже успел схватить стакан и отпить немного. Выставив в направлении Стайлза палец, он этим жестом приказал не приближаться.

— А ведь ты так хорошо справлялся, — Дерек будто бы был раздосадован, но при этом в его тоне явно читалась насмешка над Стайлзом.

— Вот же чёрт!

— Ага, — Дерек с довольным видом опустошил бокал и поставил его на место, рядом с ладонью Стайлза.

Похоже, соглашаться на попойку в компании почти незнакомого мужика было хорошей идеей. Ведь спустя пару минут после того, как они разошлись каждый по своим делам, Стайлз заметил, что почти и не вспоминал о свадьбе Джексона и Лидии. Надо будет потом ещё раз как-нибудь пересечься с этим Дереком Хейлом…

— То есть, я могу на тебя рассчитывать, да? — тон Лидии даже не подразумевал отрицательного ответа, так что Стайлз просто кивнул. — Отлично, ты самый лучший подчинённый!

Наигранно весело улыбнувшись, Стайлз, как только Лидия вновь переключила внимание на свой компьютер, позволил себе маленькую, еле заметную злую усмешку. Вот, кто ты теперь, Стайлз — самый лучший помощник. Как же здорово! Ты должен быть вне себя от радости. Почему же ты не прыгаешь до потолка, а, Стайлз?

— Я ещё вам нужен? — профессионализм и только профессионализм. Пока что забьём на личные переживания.

— Нет, спасибо, можешь идти, — Лидия улыбнулась ему напоследок и опять уткнулась в бумаги.

Стайлз вышел из кабинета директора, прошёл на своё рабочее место и шумно бухнулся на стул. Именно бухнулся. Даже звук был такой характерный — «БУХ!». Да, в общем, Стайлзу пора отдохнуть. Кстати про отдохнуть…

Взяв в руки записную книжку, Стайлз быстро пролистнул к нужной странице. Вот она, суббота, двадцать пятое число. Именно там было приписано весьма опрятным почерком «Встреча с тем парнем, который не дал мне упасть в обморок прямо на землю». Да, Стайлз мог быть аккуратным, когда хотел. Или же когда ему нечем было заняться.

Как бы то ни было, пару недель назад, просматривая список дел на следующий день, Стайлз наткнулся на незнакомый номер, написанный явно не его рукой. Не в силах перебороть естественное любопытство, он тут же позвонил на указанные одиннадцать цифр. Ему ответил тот самый спаситель со свадьбы (боже, в какой момент это мысленное прозвище стало нарицательным?).

Мило побеседовав пару десятков секунд, за которые Стайлз обозвал незнакомца сталкером и ещё раз припомнил, что совать свой нос в чужие дела, а, тем более, личные вещи не просто не красиво — совершенно неприемлемо, они, внезапно для самого Стайлза, договорились встретиться в баре. Это было, мягко говоря, странно. Какой-то мужик, который помог ему на свадьбе и до этого глазел на него, да так, что смог заметить его отсутствие и волнение, рылся в записной книжке Стайлза, читал его и даже написал номер своего телефона, а затем попросил о встрече.

А самое невероятное — Стайлз почти тут же согласился. Почему? Наверное, от отчаяния. У Скотта с Эллисон дела в гору не просто «шли», они практически «летели», поэтому Стайлз считал ниже своего достоинства беспокоить друга в его счастливые светлые деньки взаимной любви. А больше друзей/приятелей/тех, с кем можно было поделиться горем, у Стайлза и не было. Плачевно как-то, даже жалко. Но что поделать, это его жизнь.

И вот так Стайлз и провёл в компании почти незнакомца, который после знакомства стал Дереком, что-то около пары часов, почти забыв о душевной ране. Поэтому, помня успех прошлой встречи, Стайлзу захотелось опять посидеть где-нибудь в баре. Дерек умел слушать, это было особенно приятно, ведь иногда хочется не совета, не участия, а просто молчаливого подбадривания, не выражающегося в каких-то словах или жестах. Тупо обыкновенное просиживание штанов рядом, пока Стайлз надирается. Всё же «надирается» слишком преувеличено. «Культурно выпивает» было бы логичнее.

— Стайлз, ты не забыл о документах, которые должны были прийти по факсу от меня вчера? — Кристина горой возвышалась над задумавшимся Стайлзом и производила впечатление очень и очень недовольной и злой барышни.

Чтобы не давать ещё больше повода для раздраконивания обычно милой и тихой девушки, Стайлз мигом отбросил все мысли, не относящиеся к работе. Правда он сделал себе пометочку — «позвонить Дереку и позвать его на очередную попойку/акт жалобы на судьбу-судьбинушку».

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	6. Chapter 6

— Итак, прежде всего нам следует арендовать помещение, купить цветы, украшения, рассадить всех гостей, заказать меню и… — Лидия тяжело вздохнула и, покачав головой, отложила блокнот в сторону. — Стайлз, я совершенно не представляю, как успеть сделать всё вовремя!

— Поэтому я и согласился помогать, — Стайлз подмигнул заметно уставшей Лидии и взял блокнот в свои руки. — Я буду находить варианты, а вы просто говорите «да» или «нет», хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Лидия благодарно улыбнулась. — Кстати, раз мы без пяти минут родственники, то можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты».

— Прекрасно, тогда как только я отыщу подходящие варианты, сразу же вышлю их тебе! — Стайлз так же приветливо улыбнулся и покинул кабинет начальницы.

А помнишь, Стайлз, как когда-то ты мечтал, что прекрасная Лидия позволит тебе называть её по имени, отбросить все формальные «выканья»? Ну так вот, мечты сбываются! Правда, не в том ключе, в котором хотелось бы…

— Ах, да, мы сегодня с Джексоном собираемся за тортом, хочешь с нами? — голос Лидии заставил Стайлза замереть на пороге.

Он обернулся, мысленно проклял собственную неспособность отказать, и кивнул в ответ.

— Конечно, кто как ни я разбирается в тортах лучше всех!

Лидия склонила голову, показывая, что шутка понята и принята к месту. Ещё раз кивнув на прощание, Стайлз всё же пошёл к своему столу.

Он ощущал себя как-то двояко. С одной стороны, ему жутко хотелось проорать, что он нахрен не в силах терпеть то, в какое говно превращается его жизнь. С другой же было абсолютно необъяснимое желание плыть по течению, забыть вообще, что существует такое понятие как «любовь»… И в последние пару дней вторая сторона одерживала верх.

— Ты точно в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Скотт, когда проходил мимо Стайлза.

— Всё нормуль, чувак, не переживай, — Стайлз привычно махнул рукой и тут же перевёл тему. — А как у вас с Эллисон? Поди и колечко уже прикупил, м?

Скотт совершенно очаровательно покраснел, пролепетал нечто похожее на «что ты вообще такое говоришь, придурок!» и ушёл к себе в отдел.

На первый взгляд может показаться, что Скотт плохой друг, раз не заметил, что его бро далеко не айс, но на самом деле всё было не так. Стайлз настолько поднаторел в обмане других и себя самого, что мог бы даже преподавать по профилю лжи или защитить докторскую диссертацию. Ему пришлось учиться делать это, когда умер отец. Мать сильно переживала о психологическом здоровье сыновей, поэтому всегда старалась разговорить их, заставить показать все свои чувства. Стайлз не хотел расстраивать маму своими переживаниями, поэтому очень искусно научился недоговаривать, переводить стрелки и, в конце концов, стал мастером по забалтыванию.

Хорошая способность, просто отличная, но от неё постоянно так сильно несло грустью и одиночеством, что порой Стайлзу не хотелось обладать ею вовсе.

— Три недели?! — пекарь вскинул руки и чуть не задел стоящий на столе макет будущего торта. — Это слишком малый срок для такого шедевра!

Лидия быстро кинула взгляд на Джексона, но он ответил ей осторожной и ободряющей улыбкой. Успокоившись, она снова повернулась к пекарю, не заметив, как Джексон бросил требовательный взгляд на брата. Стайлз удивлённо поднял брови, но, посмотрев на нервно приглаживающую непослушный локон Лидию, обречённо возвёл очи горе и глубоко вздохнул.

— Не переживайте, я сейчас со всем справлюсь, — шепнул он будущим молодожёнам и, когда они, синхронно кивнув, ушли разглядывать другие торты, Стайлз повернулся к пекарю. — Послушай, Алехандро. Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь создать самый поразительный и восхитительный торт и за меньший срок.

Алехандро возмущённо хотел было перебить, но Стайлз предупреждающе поднял руку вверх.

— Только не надо сейчас придумывать оправдания, — Стайлз поморщился, словно нелепые отмазки пекаря причиняли ему боль, сродную зубной. — Ты величайший мастер своего дела! Вспомни лишь тот шестиярусный торт для Рамирес! А мини-пизанскую башню для миссис Хьюз?!

Хвастливо хмыкнув, Алехандро смахнул с пальцев несуществующие пылинки и слегка закусил губу.

— Короче, ты сделаешь этот торт, уложишься в срок и ещё сделаешь мне скидку, — Стайлз знал, что пекарь согласился в тот момент, когда он закусил губу. Это была его отличительная особенность. А ещё он просто обожал, когда его хвалили. Вот такой вот самолюбивый пекарь. В итоге Алехандро обречённо кивнул, еле подавив неожиданную усмешку.

Закрепив полученный результат очаровательной благодарной улыбкой, Стайлз подмигнул ему и повернулся к Джексону и Лидии.

— В общем, у нас будет торт, — оповестил он молодых, чем вызвал довольную физиономию брата и прелестную полуулыбку будущей невестки. Чёрт, Лидия действительно его невестка? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт возьми!

— Впечатляет, — заметил чей-то голос, и Стайлз повернулся по направлению источника звука.

На пороге кондитерской стоял тот самый Дерек Хейл, которому Стайлз как раз собирался позвонить сегодня вечером. Интересно, что он здесь вообще забыл?!

— Здравствуйте, я Мигель Торрес, — Дерек Хейл, а, точнее, МИГЕЛЬ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ТОРРЕС протянул руку. Джексон с радостью её пожал, тут же хитро посматривая на брата.

— Хорошо, что вы уже здесь, — он радостно улыбнулся Дереку-Мигелю и перевёл взгляд на Стайлза. — А это мой старший брат Стайлз.

Дерек-Мигель кивнул, но, в целом вёл себя так, словно не он провёл пару часов рядом со Стайлзом, который жаловался на свадьбу своего брата и начальницы. А если он сейчас что-то скажет об отношении Стайлза к помолвке Джексона и Лидии? Это же будет полнейший провал!

В сумочке Лидии зазвенел её телефон, и она, извинившись, отошла в сторону. Джексон, явно намеренно оглядев её со спины, опять развернулся к Дереку-Мигелю.

— Кстати, моему брату очень нравятся ваши статьи про свадьбы, — как бы между прочим произнёс он, а Стайлз застыл, не в силах сказать хоть что-то.

— Э… Это не совсем… — нет, всё же какие-то слова/звуки пробивались через его внезапно осипшее горло. — Я вовсе не…

— О, он собирает вырезки из журналов и хранит в отдельном месте, — чуть склонившись к Дереку-Мигелю, Джексон насмешливо усмехнулся. — Хотя Стайлз постоянно всё отрицает и говорит, что это просто макулатура.

— Прекрати, — полузадушено прошипел Стайлз, пытаясь остановить Джексона так, чтобы Дерек-Мигель его не услышал. Но это было невозможно, к тому же, незнакомец со свадьбы, оказавшийся самым любимым публицистом Стайлза, сейчас смотрел на него в упор, с некоторым изумлением. Не верится, что его статьи о свадьбах могут читать мужчины? Ну и пусть катится со своим шовинизмом (или феминизмом, Стайлз никогда особенно не разбирался в этих направлениях отстаивания прав кого-либо).

— Подожди, но ведь ты говорил, что тебя зовут Дерек, — Стайлз обвиняющее посмотрел прямо в глаза Дереку-Мигелю, показывая, что ему совершенно не стыдно за своё маленькое увлечение (хотя стыдно было, и очень сильно).

— Эм, — Дерек-Мигель нервно глянул куда-то в сторону, но Стайлз не повёлся на провокацию, продолжая пытливо всматриваться в резкие черты лица лже… А Стайлз даже не знал лже-кого, потому что понятия не имел какое имя его нового знакомого настоящее. — В общем, Мигель Торрес — это мой псевдоним. Знаете, чтобы всякие фанаты не домогались.

Последнюю фразу Дерек произнёс, глядя на Джексона, и тот понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— О да, я вас понимаю, — брат Стайлза чуть прикрыл глаза, показывая своё согласие, и покосившись в сторону всё ещё разговаривающей Лидии, вернулся к беседе. — Я фотомодель, от людей, желающих получить хотя бы часть моего внимания, отбоя нет.

Стайлз еле заметно закатил глаза, но, судя по внезапному смешку Дерека, сделал это не так уж и незаметно. То есть, Дерек всё ещё смотрел на него? Почему, интересно?

— Козёл же ты, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, но, увидев поражённый до глубины души взгляд Джексона и ироничный изгиб брови Дерека, обречённо выдохнул. — Получилось слишком громко, да?

— Да, Стайлз, слишком, — согласился Джексон и попытался образумить брата. — Ты вообще что такое говоришь?!

— Просто он, — Стайлз обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Дерека, на что тот только выгнул и вторую бровь, — солгал мне о своём имени.

— Ну, я бы так не сказал… — Джексон хотел замять этот разговор, и потому ухватился за неожиданную мысль. — Погоди, так вы уже знакомы?

— Да, — кивнул Дерек, и Стайлз сделал большие глаза. Надо же, он даже не попытается соврать? — Мы вращаемся в одинаковых свадебных кругах…

Не выдержав, Стайлз хмыкнул и, подхватив Дерека за локоть, подтянул его ближе к себе.

— Джексон, мы отойдём на секундочку, чтобы пообщаться насчёт общих знакомых…

Стайлз не стал слушать ответ брата, а только поудобней перехватил чужую руку, сжав её в своих пальцах так, что был почти слышен треск ткани.

Отведя Дерека подальше от Джексона, Стайлз отскочил в сторону, тут же отпуская руку якобы-Мигеля.

— Ты мне соврал, — остановившись на месте, Стайлз гневно придвинулся ближе к Дереку.

— Нет, не соврал, — спокойно отозвался он, не делая попыток отстраниться. — Я сказал, что я писатель, но не говорил, о чём пишу.

Стайлз уже было придумал обвинительную речь, но потрясённо замолк, так и не начав. Ведь, если подумать с этой точки зрения, то Дерек был прав. Тот действительно не врал про своё место работы. Он талантливо не договаривал и в связи с этим мог тягаться со Стайлзом в искусстве лжи. Становится всё чудастее и чудастее…

— Но статьи в журнале такие чуткие, лиричные, а ты…

— А я ничуточки не похож на романтика, да? — Дерек сложил руки на груди, совсем как на свадьбе, и Стайлз едва смог сдержать порыв глубоко и нервно вдохнуть. Ну что за дерьмо-то?!

— Я думал, что автор статей куда более вежливый и понимающий, чем ты, — выдал Стайлз и почти через секунду об этом пожалел. Потому что взгляд Дерека как-то неожиданно стал очень тяжёлым, давящим, и Стайлз на мгновение захотел зарыться под землю. Просто, чтобы больше не находиться под линией обстрела. Стайлз слишком ценил свою дерьмовую жизнь, чтобы вот так бездарно просрать её после обычного среднестатистического оскорбления.

— Уж прости, что я не мягкий и пушистый, как ты себе там придумал, — низко и с какой-то необъяснимой интонацией опасности произнёс Дерек.

Он весь словно бы подобрался, резко превратился из ленивого кота в дерзкого и смертоносного хищника. Стайлз молчал, не зная, что ещё сказать, и поэтому возблагодарил небеса, когда Лидия закончила говорить и подошла вместе с Джексоном к ним.

— Так вы и есть тот самый журналист, Мигель Торрес, который будет писать статью про нашу свадьбу, — больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорила Лидия и мило улыбнулась Дереку.

— Именно так, — в подтверждение своих слов, Дерек кивнул и чуть улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Стайлз не то чтобы так пристально наблюдал за губами Дерека, но… Чёрт, ладно, он правда наблюдал за его губами. А как тут не будешь наблюдать, если буквально пару секунд назад казалось, будто Дерек готов был протереть спиной Стайлза все ближайшие вертикальные поверхности и отнюдь не в сексуальном смысле. Просто жизненно необходимо было следить за поведением и сменой настроения столько эмоционально-нестабильного человека.

— Что ж, тогда вам, наверное, хотелось бы узнать о нашей с Джексоном истории, — снова скорее утвердительно сказала Лидия, и Дерек снова кивнул.

— За этим я и пришёл, — последовав за Лидией в конец кондитерской, где у полки с пирожными стоял Джексон, Дерек достал из кармана телефон.

— Пижон, — буркнул под нос Стайлз, и в этот раз у него действительно получилось именно буркнуть, а не проорать на всю вселенную так, что только глухой мог не услышать его слов. Всё-таки прогресс есть, это радует.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	7. Chapter 7

Звонок в дверь был довольно неожиданным. Стайлз удивлённо вскинул голову, отрываясь от плиты, которая, наверное, скоро протрётся до дыр. Ну что делать, если другие способы релаксации не помогают? А снимать напряжение как-то надо!

Бросив губку в раковину, он пошёл к двери. Правила безопасности, привитые ещё в детстве, требовали обязательно взглянуть в глазок, что Стайлз и сделал. За порогом квартиры, как всегда невозмутимый, стоял Дерек Хейл.

— Что тебе нужно? — звучит не очень вежливо, зато по делу и чётко! Подумав над тем, зачем Дереку вообще нужно было сюда тащиться, Стайлз продолжил: — Лидии и Джексона здесь нет, они ушли… Куда-то, в общем, они ушли.

— А я к тебе.

Стайлз порадовался, что находился за закрытой дверью, иначе Дерек от души поржал бы над его выражением лица. Старательно подхватив упавшую челюсть, Стайлз хотел было что-то сказать, как вдруг…

— Знаешь, мне нужно опросить ближайших родственников молодожёнов, а ты, как брат жениха…

Сжав в кулак руку, которая уже было потянулась к дверной ручке, Стайлз скрипнул зубами. Блядь, да ведь Дерек прекрасно знает всю ситуацию и всё равно припёрся к Стайлзу за тем, чтобы тот рассказал ему о ЖЕНИХЕ.

Умерив собственный пыл, Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл глаза и, быстро открыв замок, распахнул дверь.

— Что бы ты хотел узнать? — с максимально возможным комфортом расположившись поперёк дверного проёма, Стайлз невозмутимо сложил руки на груди.

— Эм… — Дерек оглядел Стайлза с головы до ног и посмотрел в глаза. — Думаю, в квартире было бы удобнее.

— Может и было бы, но у меня мало времени, — Стайлз не собирался быть учтивым или, боже упаси, гостеприимным. Дерек Хейл как-нибудь перетопчется.

— Это займёт буквально пару минут, — незаметно пытаясь заглянуть через плечо Стайлза в квартиру, Дерек слегка вытянулся на носочках. Стайлз недоуменно поднял бровь, но решил проигнорировать чужое любопытство.

Писатель всея свадеб выпрямился, снова взглянул Стайлзу прямо в глаза и состроил такую неуловимо-просящую мордашку, что её нельзя было хоть как-то описать. Как говорилось в одном слащавом фильме про любовь: «Её не видишь, но чувствуешь». Мысленно ругая себя, на чём свет стоит, Стайлз всё же отошёл от двери, тут же разворачиваясь к Дереку спиной и делая вид, что неожиданный гость ему совершенно безразличен.

Дерек поджал губы и еле слышно вздохнул. Брат жениха был интересным с точки зрения рассмотрения на его примере братского комплекса. Он ненавидел брата за то, что тот отнял у него любовь, но вместе с тем не мог не любить его. Странная смесь ненависти, любви, злости и зависти напополам с необычным смирением. Этот Стайлз Стилински был весьма и весьма интересным, и Дереку не терпелось как следует его растормошить, расковырять и, условно говоря, «раздеть» слой за слоем, пока не останется лишь одна хрупкая и тонкая душа.

Помотав головой и отогнав все странные мысли (кажется, слово «странно» слишком часто присутствует в его лексиконе), Дерек достал из кармана портативный диктофон. Звук на нём чище и качественней, чем на обычном телефоне, поэтому и слушать записи с такого диктофона намного приятнее. Правда, Эрика считает его желание использовать диктофон какой-то придурковатой особенностью. Ну и что, что Дерек потратил два с половиной часа на покупку нового агрегата, постоянно спрашивая у консультанта различные мелкие детали? Просто ему важно один раз купить хорошую вещь, чем пару десятков раз тратиться на некачественные! И это нисколько не похоже на одержимость, ею там даже и не пахнет.

Заметив выжидающий взгляд Стайлза, Дерек немедленно нажал на кнопку записи и установил руку с диктофоном где-то примерно посередине между собой и Стайлзом. Тот только вопросительно выгнул бровь и слегка склонил голову набок.

— Что ж, как ты относишься к скоропалительной свадьбе своего брата? — Дерек задал стандартный и самый первый вопрос из тех, которые задавал знакомым молодожёнов на каждой свадьбе.

— Хм, как же я отношусь… — Стайлз подошёл к раковине, достал оттуда губку и принялся чистить плиту. Дерек смотрел на это действо лишь слегка приподняв бровь, но не решаясь высказать что-то вслух. — Вообще-то, Джексон мой любимый младший братик, который приносит в мою жизнь радость, счастье и материальный достаток.

Брат жениха повернулся в сторону Дерека и слащаво улыбнулся.

— Ты это хотел услышать? — мгновенно нахмурившись, Стайлз как будто выпустил почти осязаемые иголки. Дерек даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, правда, смог сделать это абсолютно незаметно.

— Ну, мне хотелось бы максимальной правды, так что если это твои настоящие чувства… — Дерек сделал вид, будто собирается что-то записать на диктофон, поднося его ближе ко рту, но Стайлз вдруг протестующее пискнул и шлёпнул по руке Дерека так, что диктофон отлетел в раковину. Прямо в воду.

— Ты чего творишь! — как можно быстрее подскочив к пострадавшему диктофону, Дерек выудил его из мыльного раствора. Сорвав полотенце с крючка, который находился как раз над раковиной, Дерек очень мягко и заботливо вытер записывающее устройство.

Стайлз растерянно хлопал глазами, не зная, что ему нужно сделать, а Дерек всё так же продолжал осматривать диктофон со всех сторон.

— Я… — начал Стайлз, но тут же заткнулся. Дерек не взглянул на него, полностью поглощённый анализом нанесённого вреда. — Может, он не сломался?

— Думаешь, если его кинуть в воду, то он просто всплывёт на поверхность, как листок бумаги? — тихо зверея и не представляя, куда скинуть копившуюся агрессию, Дерек зло посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот пристыжено отвёл взгляд.

— Я и бумагу топил… — раздалось почти неслышно.

— Вот видишь! — не удержавшись, фыркнул Дерек. Стайлз смотрел исподлобья, определённо чувствуя себя виноватым. Это, в принципе, так и было, но… Внезапно Дерек понял, что совершенно на него не сердится. Увидев извиняющийся взгляд, Дерек на одной силе воли удержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Стайлз виноват в возможной поломке диктофона, вот пускай за это и поплатится.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дерек сел на диван и откинулся на спинку. Стайлз остался на месте. Между ними была гнетущая тишина, которую никто почему-то не нарушал.

— Вы ещё какие-то вопросы будете задавать? — Стайлз обратился к Дереку на «вы», что чуть не заставило последнего расхохотаться в голос. Это как же надо было испугаться, а?!

— Буду, мистер Стилински, буду, — когда Стайлз взял табуретку и, расположив её напротив Дерека, сел с ровно выпрямленной спиной, последнему это стало напоминать своего рода допрос.

— Итак.? — Дерек смотрел на замершего в позе испуганного суслика парня и изо всех сил пытался придумать, как и дальше использовать это состояние брата жениха с пользой.

Решив осмотреть квартиру, Дерек заинтересованно пробежался взглядом по стенам, столу, шкафчикам. Внезапно его зацепила незакрытая дверца. Быстро глянув на Стайлза, который всё ещё ждал вопроса, но торопить больше не хотел, Дерек чуть кивнул в нужную сторону.

— Что это?

Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился, но обернулся вслед за указанным направлением. Его рот приоткрылся, словно он хотел что-то сказать, однако тут же захлопнулся обратно. Снова выровнявшись, Стайлз неопределённо пожал плечами.

— О чём Вы вообще говорите? — осознав, что Стайлз неумело пытается переключить его внимание, Дерек поднялся. Стайлз сделал то же самое, резко перекрывая путь к заветному шкафчику. — Вам что-то нужно?

— О да, мне что-то нужно, — сделав обманный пас влево, Дерек умело обогнул Стайлза справа и подскочил к приоткрытой дверце. Стайлз протестующее пискнул, но Дерек успел первым, так что он раскрыл шкафчик полностью быстрее, чем Стайлз успел подбежать к нему.

— Это… — Дерек даже не мог найти слов, чтобы описать своё удивление.

— Да, это — то самое. Что, никогда галстуков не видел?! — от раздражения Стайлз опять перешёл на «ты», хотя Дерек не особо обращал на это внимания. Потому что прямо перед ним была целая коллекция разнообразных галстуков.

И когда он говорит «разнообразных», это значит, что здесь были абсолютно ВСЕ оттенки красного, белого, чёрного, синего и зелёного. Отдельно висели те, что с рисунком, и те, что находились в строгом порядке в соответствии с палитрой, однотонные. Дерек чуть было не присвистнул, но вовремя себя остановил. У него самого галстуков было от силы штуки три, не больше, а здесь…

— Хватит уже так пялиться! — Стайлз потянулся, чтобы закрыть дверцы, но Дерек остановил его, увидев, что на концах галстуков были прикреплены маленькие бумажки.

— Что это? — произнеся не столько для Стайлза, сколько для себя, Дерек приблизился ещё на пару сантиметров и смог разобрать на удивление понятный и в какой-то степени красивый почерк. — «Куинси, двадцать седьмое июня две тысячи тринадцатого»? День чьей-то свадьбы?

Смутившись, Стайлз принялся ковырять заусеницу на большом пальце, но потом, будто опомнившись, вскинул голову вверх.

— Да. Это важно? — Дерек смотрел в решительные глаза, в которых ясно горел вызов и готовность отстаивать свои интересы во что бы то ни стало.

— Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть… — Дерек задумчиво скользнул взглядом по остальным галстукам. — Они все с церемоний? Ты был на стольких свадьбах, и всегда с разными галстуками?

— У подружек невесты платья, а у шаферов — галстуки, — усмехнувшись, Стайлз разом расслабился и взял в руки один из них. — Вот этот, к примеру, был на тематической свадьбе, посвящённой морской теме.

— Мне кажется, синий галстук в белую полоску как-то не очень смотрится с костюмом, — скептично хмыкнув, Дерек поднял руки вверх в извиняющемся жесте. — Моё личное мнение, ничего личного.

— Какая-то тавтология выходит, а, писатель? — довольно улыбнувшись, Стайлз заботливо, как до этого Дерек свой диктофон, погладил галстук кончиками пальцев. — Это белый галстук в синюю полоску, который очень даже подходит к соответствующему костюму!

Развернувшись, Стайлз практически побежал в другую комнату, которая, очевидно, была спальней.

Убедившись, что он здесь один, Дерек быстро достал телефон и сфотографировал весь арсенал галстуков шафера. «Это определённо будет просто отличная статья!» — подумал он про себя, поворачиваясь к закрытой двери спальни и поднимая мобильник на уровень глаз.

— Ну вот! — Стайлз рывком открыл дверь, и Дерек успел щёлкнуть его до того, как тот смог бы что-то сказать. — Эй!

— Да уж, этот галстук ОЧЕНЬ подходит к этому, эм… наряду, — едва сдерживая смех, Дерек закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

На Стайлзе были короткие синие бриджи, белая рубашка-безрукавка, синий жилет и, конечно же, сине-белый галстук. Который, кстати говоря, в таком костюме смотрелся на редкость органично.

— Было не так уж и смешно, — обиженно заметил Стайлз, сложив руки на груди и чуть отвернувшись в сторону. — Это не самый странный образ шафера.

— А что, есть ещё страннее? — с благоговейным ужасом спросил Дерек и, увидев, как загорелись от нетерпения глаза Стайлза, мысленно дал себе «пять». — Не верю.

— Сейчас покажу, — выставив вперёд указательный палец, Стайлз снова скрылся за дверьми.

Спустя пару секунд он вышел в белой рубашке, накинутым поверх неё пледом, юбкой в красную клетку и белых гольфах. Дерек всё-таки рассмеялся, схватившись за живот и согнувшись в три погибели. Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся, поставив руки в боки и важно перекатываясь с одной ноги на другую.

— Мы, горцы, народ горячий! — фальшиво пытаясь подделать шотландский акцент, Стайлз подкрутил воображаемые усы.

— Мне казалось, что у них были бороды, — сквозь смех прохрипел Дерек, стараясь успокоиться. Однако стоило лишь раз посмотреть на Стайлза, истерический смешок снова рвался на волю.

— Да я не особенно знаю, если честно, — точно так же сотрясаясь от смеха, Стайлз провёл рукой по волосам и подошёл к шкафчику с галстуками.

— Отгадай, какой из них от этого костюма? — сложив руки на груди и вопросительно приподняв бровь, Стайлз пристально всматривался в лицо Дерека.

Тот, приняв вызов, медленно приблизился к коллекции галстуков и внимательно изучил каждый из них.

— Так и быть, у тебя есть десять попыток, — смилостивился Стайлз, всё ещё следя за действиями Дерека.

Вообще, в шкафчике находилось навскидку около двадцати-тридцати галстуков. Все они были, конечно, с подписями, но для Дерека они все ничего не значили. Откуда, например, он знал, что за свадьба была у Нильсонов седьмого августа две тысячи четырнадцатого? А у Бекеров пятого июня? У Холлуорд тридцатого?

Покосившись на ждущего Стайлза, Дерек отметил про себя, что шаферу со стажем очень даже идёт этот шотландский килт. Было что-то очень приятное глазу в том, как смотрелись стройные сильные ноги в белых обтягивающих гольфах. Открытые коленки тоже были весьма красивы, хотя это было очень и очень странно. Красивые мужские коленки? Стройные сильные ноги? «Кажется, меня начинает заносить куда-то не туда», — вскользь подумал Дерек и всё-таки переключился со Стайлза на галстуки.

Поразмышляв ещё секунд десять, он решительно указал на красный галстук с еле заметной чёрной клеткой.

— Ты уверен? — с каким-то ласковым и обходительным тоном уточнил Стайлз, который на мгновение показался очень даже соблазнительным. «Определённо не туда», — снова подумал Дерек и отбросил все мысли в сторону.

— Да, уверен, — ему хотелось отгадать как можно скорее.

— Неправильно, — торжествующе ткнув пальцем в плечо Дерека, Стайлз расплылся в улыбке. — Ещё одна попытка.

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Дерек ещё раз осмотрел все галстуки. Ладно, может, это какая-то не столь очевидная расцветка? Может…

— Этот, — указав на простой чёрный галстук, больше похожий на шарф, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. — Теперь-то я прав?

Помолчав несколько секунд, за которые Дерек успел немного вспотеть (что было странно, он ведь не на экзамене каком-нибудь!), Стайлз, наконец, заговорил.

— Вообще-то… — он снова замолчал, заставляя Дерека пообещать себе, что если этот чёртов прохвост не заговорит через пять секунд, то он… — Опять неверно.

— Ладно, тогда…

Дерек продолжал угадывать галстук добрые десять минут, тщательно обдумывая свой выбор и каждый раз удивляясь, почему он оказался не тем. Спустя пятнадцать минут Дерек настолько устал, что просто тыкнул пальцем в первый попавшийся галстук.

— И это тоже не он, — невинно пожав плечами, Стайлз сочувственно хлопнул Дерека по плечу. — Не переживай, это очень трудно отгадать.

— Чёрт, — разочарованно фыркнув, Дерек сложил руки на груди. — И какой же правильный ответ?

— На самом деле… — Стайлз торжественно замолк, пытаясь сделать момент истины более драматичным, — к этому костюму не был предусмотрен никакой галстук!

Сказав последние слова скороговоркой, он быстро отскочил за диван и присел, прячась от праведного гнева Дерека.

— Что?! — разойдясь не на шутку, Дерек побежал за Стайлзом, который принялся кружить возле дивана, не давая Дереку подобраться слишком близко. — Зачем ты тогда вообще спрашивал?!

— Чтобы было веселее, — легкомысленно отозвался Стайлз из-за подушки, которую использовал в качества щита от летевших в его сторону подушек Дерека.

— Я сейчас тебе покажу веселье, — с явно читаемой угрозой в голосе, Дерек одним махом перескочил через диван, прыгнув на Стайлза и припечатав его к полу своим телом. — Что, добегался?!

Тяжело дыша после короткого марафона вокруг дивана, Стайлз продолжал мерзко хихикать и пытался отпихнуть Дерека. Грудь высоко вздымалась с каждым вдохом, волосы растрепались от беготни, а глаза ярко горели насыщенным янтарным цветом. У Дерека самого на мгновение дыхание перехватило, настолько Стайлз сейчас был красив. Почувствовав, как внутри него поднимается что-то совсем неправильное и абсолютно лишнее в данной ситуации, Дерек встал со Стайлза, подав ему руку и хмыкнув, когда тот её не принял.

— Ладно, это было здорово, но скоро мне нужно будет уйти по делам, так что… — Стайлз откинул со лба мешающую чёлку и расправил юбку. — Тебе всё же стоит задать свои вопросы. Только подожди, пока я переоденусь.

Неловко улыбнувшись, Стайлз скрылся за дверью, неосознанно давая Дереку право перевести дух, за что тот был благодарен. «Мда, нужно заглянуть к Дженни, а то меня очень, очень сильно заносит не в ту сторону», — подумал Дерек и, убедившись в правильности принятого решения, принялся подбирать все подушки и ставить их на место. Затем он сел на диван, дожидаясь Стайлза. Сейчас Дерек задаст необходимые вопросы и пойдёт домой, дописывать статью про вечного шафера и дополнять её информацией о галстуках и костюмах. Да, с вопросами точно нужно было закончить как можно быстрее.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	8. Chapter 8

— Дерек! — Кали дождалась, когда он обратит на неё своё внимание, и выразительно кивнула в сторону компьютера. — Статья про вечного шафера. Как продвигается?

Дерек немного растерянно оглянулся, прекращая дожидаться сканирования прошлогодних газет. Он прошёлся взглядом по своему рабочему месту и вновь посмотрел на главного редактора, которая уже начала притоптывать ногой от нетерпения.

— Эм, она пока сыровата, — немного заискивающе улыбнувшись, Дерек сел на стул.

— Ладно, давай мне её сюда, я посмотрю, — тоном, не принимающим возражений, требовательно произнесла Кали.

— Но она ещё очень-очень сыроватая, — Дерек отнекивался, как мог, старательно отодвигая флешку с почти дописанной статьёй поближе к краю. В итоге та упала на пол, и Дереку пришлось залезть под стол, чтобы достать её.

— Хейл, я не настроена на веселье, — Кали сурово нахмурила брови. Дерек осознал, что ему просто не отвертеться, поэтому, чуть заметно фыркнув, он всё же протянул злосчастную флешку в руки главному редактору. — Так-то лучше.

— Но она совершенно не готова! — вслед уходящей Кали выкрикнул Дерек. — Это просто наброски! Она ещё не отредактирована!

Ожидаемо, что ни одно его слово так и не долетело до ушей начальницы. Со злости пнув ни в чём не повинную корзину с мусором, Дерек открыл статью и задумчиво закусил губу. Что ещё можно написать? Внезапно появилось какое-то странное чувство неправильности, будто бы всё, что написано в этой статье, — абсолютнейшая ложь.

«Чёрт, кажется, я совсем заработался и мне нужен отдых», — подумал про себя Дерек, при этом плавно опуская руки на клавиатуру и продумывая в голове следующее предложение.

Сосредоточенно подсчитывая в уме сумму, которую можно было бы потратить на украшения для стола, Стайлз невольно высунул кончик языка. Заметив подозрительно внимательный взгляд Дерека, он тут же спрятал язык обратно и громко прокашлялся, собираясь с мыслями.

— Что ж, а зачем ты сюда припёрся? — в последнее время вежливость по отношению к Дереку снизилась до такой степени, что стала совсем незаметна. Да, Стайлз часто позволял себе фривольное обращение к кому бы то ни было, в этом нет ничего плохого. Хотя Дерек всё равно раздражённо поморщился.

— Давай ты не будешь говорить со мной в таком тоне, — иронично изогнув бровь, он взял в руки кусок бархатной ткани и провёл по ней кончиками пальцев. Стайлз завис по необъяснимой причине на пару секунд.

— Простите, мистер я-таскаюсь-за-почти-незнакомыми-людьми-но-не-собираюсь-объяснять-свои-действия, — скопировав жест Дерека, Стайлз ещё и взмахнул рукой, откидывая воображаемые волосы назад за спину.

— Очень смешно, — Дерек натянуто приподнял уголок губ и сразу же стал похож на недовольного жизнью маньяка. Стайлз даже отодвинулся на несколько сантиметров. Увидев это, Дерек только закатил глаза и обречённо выдохнул. — Я пишу статью про свадьбу твоего брата, а потому просто обязан знать, как всё идёт.

— Угусь, — Стайлз уже закончил подсчёт средств и решил, что кусочек этой чудесной органзы они себе позволить могут. Да и цвет был таким приятным — нечто среднее между синим и зелёным. Стайлз абсолютно не разбирался во всех этих оттенках «цвета морской волны», «фисташкового крема» и «лаврового листа», так что обозначить через описание этот цвет ткани не мог. Нет, он, конечно, замечал различие оттенков, но только если они были в непосредственной близости. А так… Что «хвойный», что «морская капуста» — одно и то же.

Решив подшутить, Стайлз схватил два образца почти одинакового красного цвета и развернулся к Дереку. Тот от неожиданности отступил на шаг, непонимающе уставившись в блестящие от внезапно пришедшей в голову идеи глаза.

— Какой из них лучше: этот или этот? — протянув ткань чуть ли не под нос Дереку, Стайлз с самым серьёзным по возможности видом ждал ответа.

-Эм… — Дерек явно растерялся. Тщательно следя, чтобы ни одна смешиночка не вылетела из его рта, Стайлз в притворном возмущении поставил руки в боки.

— Ты же собрался помогать, нет? — подойдя на шаг ближе, Стайлз прищурился. — Или ты собирался просто смотреть и ничего не делать, а?

— Вот этот лучше! — паникующий Дерек был настолько забавным зрелищем, что Стайлз едва не засмеялся.

— Уверен? — он постарался, чтобы в его голосе было максимум сомнений и скрытой угрозы.

— Уверен, — Дерек будто бы затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда Стайлз отойдёт от него. Тот уходить не собирался. Ну вот вообще ни разу.

— А почему именно этот? — помахав выбранным кусочком, Стайлз ещё больше нахмурился. — Ты сейчас от балды сказал, чтобы от меня отделаться, да?

— Нет, — крикнул Дерек, тут же привлекая взгляды всех покупателей. Неловко хмыкнув, он продолжил уже тише. — Я совершил осмысленный выбор.

— Чем докажешь? — Стайлз не собирался сдаваться и хотел дожать испытуемого до конца.

— Более тёмный кармин лучше сочетается с выбранным тобой бутылочным цветом, чем малиновый, — на одном дыхании выпалил Дерек, заставив Стайлза уставиться с поистине ошалелым взглядом.

— Ты серьёзно? — он отошёл от Дерека и дал ему возможность отлипнуть от прилавка, куда был загнан до этого самим Стайлзом. — Ты в этом… РАЗБИРАЕШЬСЯ?

— Да, — с самым невозмутимым и, вместе с тем, довольным видом ответил Дерек и, сообразив, что к чему, припёр Стайлза к противоположной полке с тканями. — А ты — нет, да?

— Какое-то неправильное предложение у тебя сейчас получилось…

— Ты меня не запутывай, я понял! ТЫ просто прикалывался! Снова! — по Дереку было видно, что он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не дать Стайлзу по шее прямо сейчас. — Вот ведь…

— Я попрошу воздержаться от нецензурных комментариев, мистер, — взяв себя в руки, Стайлз уверенно оттеснил Дерека на середину маленького коридорчика между полками с тканью и быстрым движением облизал обветренные губы.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Дерек внимательно следил за кончиком языка Стайлза, но он моргнул, и наваждение прошло.

— Ладно, прости, я снова подшутил над тобой, — примирительно улыбнувшись, Стайлз протянул руку Дереку. — Мир?

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Стайлза, потом на его руку и снова на Стайлза.

— Ой, да ладно, я не настолько неисправим, — цокнув языком, Стайлз снова многозначительно потряс рукой в воздухе. — Давай же, я обещаю, что не буду больше над тобой измываться.

Подождав ещё несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно довести Стайлза до белого каления, Дерек пожал его руку.

Он был приятно удивлён довольно крепким рукопожатием, и было так приятно держать чужую руку в своей, что даже отпускать не хотелось. Однако момент уже прошёл, и сделать это было необходимо.

— Сегодня, — в полголоса, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Стайлз свою реплику, но Дерек, отвернувшийся к полке с чёрными тканями, его не услышал.

Дерек почти нерешительно постучался в дверь Кали и почти тут же получил «Да-да, войдите!» из кабинета.

Он послушно зашёл и прикрыл за собой дверь. Увидев, что начальница читает что-то с компьютера, Дерек подошёл ближе.

— Я же говорил, что она ещё не готова, — посетовал он, делая ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Нет, очень даже хорошо, мне нравится, — шокированный похвалой, Дерек хотел было что-то возразить, но передумал. — Написано ярко, остроумно и чертовски интересно.

Кали улыбнулась, а это значило, что Дерек написал не просто хорошую статью, а самую отличнейшую из всех возможных. За всю работу это была всего третья такая улыбка, поэтому Дерек решил промолчать до поры до времени.

— В воскресенье отправим в печать, можешь быть свободен, — сказав всё, что хотела, Кали вновь сосредоточилась на компьютере.

— Эм… — у Дерека не было слов, он просто стоял на месте столбом и уходить не собирался.

— Я не поняла, почему ты не прыгаешь до потолка от счастья? — Кали иронично усмехнулась и вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Я просто… — Дерек понял, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы статья выходила в свет в воскресенье. — Давай я подкорректирую некоторые моменты и отдам в печать на следующей неделе…

— То ты просишь поместить себя на первую полосу, то просишь задержать сроки… Что с тобой? — отвлекаясь от компьютера, Кали скрестила руки на груди. — В чём проблема?

— Мне кажется, что я немного не прав, и что за этим вечным шафером кроется нечто более важное, — Дерек сам себе не мог объяснить тех чувств, что испытывал, а уж вслух и начальнице…

— Не знай я тебя немного дольше — решила бы, что ты в него втюрился, — улыбнувшись, Кали отложила папку, которая лежала поверх нужных ей бумаг.

— Ага… — как-то рассеянно ответил Дерек, не заметив удивлённого взгляда начальницы. — В общем, статья ещё не готова, и я прошу дополнительную неделю.

— Ладно, иди, у тебя есть твоя дополнительная неделя, — сдавшись, Кали кивнула.

— Спасибо!

— Иди уже, — хмыкнула она, удивлённо покачав головой и пробормотав что-то насчёт неопределившихся с собственными желаниями подчинённых.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз торопился, как мог. Ему пришлось перескочить через парочку ограждений и пробежаться там, где пробегаться в принципе запрещено. Нет, ничего серьёзного, просто газон перед одним зданием, потому что какого хрена его построили прямо на пересечении улиц!

Стойко преодолев все трудности на пути сюда, в маленький уютный ресторанчик с живописным видом на реку, Стайлз всё же успел вовремя и удостоился приятной дружелюбной улыбки Лидии. Если бы Стайлз опоздал, ему досталась бы презренная усмешка — Лидия ненавидела непунктуальных людей.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз! — она даже приподнялась со стула, чтобы поприветствовать его. — Удачно, что у тебя нашлось время присоединиться ко мне, одна я бы не выдержала этого испытания.

Изящно приподняв бровь, Лидия кивком головы указала на тарелки с десертами. Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться, услышав слова своей будущей невестки. Ладно, это всё так же неприятно — необходимость считать Лидию почти женой брата. Наверное, лучше не вспоминать об этом. Никогда. Вообще никогда.

— Кто, как ни я, может выбрать самые вкусные сладости! — с энтузиазмом потерев ладони друг о друга, Стайлз сел за стол, прямо напротив Лидии. Она снова мягко улыбнулась и взяла в руки ложку, чтобы попробовать красивое парфе с кусочками ананаса.

— Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Лидия зачерпнула десерт не глядя, полностью сосредоточившись на Стайлзе. Тот подавился кусочком ананаса и с подозрением посмотрел в ответ. Неужели она догадалась о его чувствах? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!!

— Эм… — нужно потянуть время. — В каком смысле?

— В прямом, — н-да, глупый вопрос — глупый ответ. Ничего необычного.

— Ну, я вроде как здоров, — пытаясь не показать свою нервозность, Стайлз закусил щёку изнутри.

— Уверен? — взгляд Лидии стал озабоченным, встревоженным. Будто бы она ПЕРЕЖИВАЛА за Стайлза. Ох, этот день войдёт в историю, и Стайлз будет отмечать его каждый год! — Просто мы с Джексоном поступили очень плохо.

«Она точно всё знает», — пронеслось у Стайлза в голове, но он решил, что не покажет своего несчастья. Если Лидия любит — фу, боже, ЛЮБИТ — его брата, то так тому и быть. Кто такой Стайлз, чтобы мешать великому чуду истинной любви?

Тем временем Лидия продолжила каяться.

— Мы взвалили на тебя все вопросы по организации нашей свадьбы, и ты… — Лидия порывисто выпрямилась и подалась вперёд, хватая Стайлза за руку. — Спасибо, спасибо тебе большое!

Стайлз не знал, как себя вести. Неожиданное поведение Лидии шокировало, вызвало недоумение и… если честно, то ещё и страх. Чтобы Лидия, и сама кого-то так благодарила? Боже, серьёзно, этот день будет отмечать не только сам Стайлз, но и его дети!

— Да не за что! — сжав руку Лидии в ответ, Стайлз постарался максимально беззаботно перевести разговор в другое русло. — Мне совершенно не в тягость, я просто обожаю свадьбы.

— Действительно? — Лидия усмехнулась. — На самом деле, глубоко в душе, ты маленькая хрупкая женщина, мечтающая выйти замуж?

Стайлз рассмеялся, так и не отпустив руку Лидии. В этот момент он ощущал необычайную лёгкость внутри, будто бы какой-то тяжёлый груз наконец-то скинули с его плеч.

Дерек увидел Стайлза и Лидию сразу же, едва войдя в ресторан. Они смеялись чему-то своему и держались за руки. По непонятной причине Дереку очень сильно захотелось сейчас же подойти к ним, вырвать руку Стайлза из хватки Лидии и увести его куда-нибудь подальше. Это желание было странным, нелогичным и глупым. Стайлз наконец-то может посидеть рядом с любовью всей своей жизни наедине. Он даже может взять её за руку. Почему же тогда Дереку хочется нарушить их уединение, обратить всё внимание Стайлза на себя, чтобы он и думать не смел о том, чтобы посмотреть в сторону Лидии?

«Дерек, у тебя серьёзные проблемы», — констатировал он сам себе и решил всё же не подходить к сладкой парочке. В самом деле, если Стайлз так сильно хочет быть рядом с Лидией, то пускай будет. На здоровье, твою мать.

— Дерек? — удивлённо, но не шокировано позвала Лидия до того, как Дерек успел скрыться за поворотом. Он обернулся, улыбнулся ошарашенному Стайлзу и подошёл к их столику.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Стайлз снова был груб. И это несмотря на то, что у них за последние пару недель сложились довольно дружеские отношения. Что за нахрен!

— Собираю материал для статьи, ты же знаешь, — да, может быть Дереку и начал нравиться Стайлз, — НАЧАЛ, только НАЧАЛ, это важно, — но он был готов его немножко придушить.

— Ага, — Стайлз выглядел разочарованным, недовольным и обескураженным. Не мудрено — Дерек такую идиллию разрушил! Строго говоря, разрушил не он, а заметившая его Лидия, так что винить Дерека в этом нельзя. Хотя, с другой стороны, на черта ему понадобилось именно сейчас тащиться к Стайлзу, почему он не мог просто позвонить ему и договориться о встрече? Ах да, у него же нет номера Стайлза… Зато у него есть номер Джексона… В общем, всё сложно.

— А вы тут свадебное меню выбираете, да? — Дерек не удержался и добавил капельку сарказма в обычный заинтересованный тон.

— Десерты, — буркнул Стайлз, и Дерек опустил уголок губ, выражая своё отношение к этому уточнению.

— И где же Джексон? — делая вид, что ищет жениха, Дерек огляделся вокруг.

— Он сейчас разбирается с освещением, — походило на плохо придуманную отмазку, но вполне могло быть правдой.

— Вы только десертами занимаетесь? — Дерек выгнул бровь, и весь его вид прямо-таки кричал о двусмысленности сказанной им фразы, которую было просто невозможно проигнорировать.

— Нет, вообще-то мы собирались в другой город за антикварными скатертями и салфетками, — возмущённый, но старательно пытающийся не показать этого, Стайлз был само очарование.

— Да, — подтвердила молчавшая до этого Лидия. — Нужно уже выезжать, потому что мы с Джексоном идём ужинать к моим родителям вечером.

— Так может, я с тобой съезжу? — Дерек и сам не понимал, из-за чего решил сказать это. Наверное потому, что воображение рисовало ему отнюдь нелицеприятную картинку, на которой Стайлз и Лидия вместе едут до города, вместе выбирают салфетки, скатерти, вместе едят, вместе разговаривают… Для Стайлза это был бы миллион и одна возможность насладиться обществом своей возлюбленной, но Дерек совершенно не хотел, чтобы они находились рядом. В одной машине. Пару часов подряд. Такого не должно случиться ни в коем случае.

— Чт-что? — Стайлз смешно захлопал глазами и поспешно затараторил, смотря только на Лидию: — Нет, не надо, не стоит. У меня вполне хороший ходовой джип, который донесёт нас в мгновение ока, и ты обязательно успеешь к ужину вовремя!

Лидия еле заметно поморщилась на словах о джипе, и Дерек понял, что решение уже принято.

— Знаете, а ведь вы очень выручите меня, — будто бы задумчиво произнесла Лидия, но Дерек знал, что это всё лишь фикция.

Стайлз в этот момент выглядел как побитый щенок, перед которым помахали сладкой косточкой и убрали её подальше. Он растерянно смотрел куда-то вправо от Лидии и затем будто бы загорелся чистым пламенным гневом. И направлен этот гнев был определённо не на Лидию.

— Мы заглохли, — будто бы до этого было непонятно, констатировал Дерек. Это бесило неимоверно, но Стайлз терпел. Хотя какого хрена он должен терпеть?

— И что теперь? Ну, подумаешь — заглохли! С кем не бывает, а?! — Стайлз стукнул кулаком по рулю, выдыхая и с силой сжимая переносицу.

— Со мной и ещё тысячью людей, которые не превышают скорость во время ливня, и которых, по этой, кстати, причине, и не заносит, — хмуро высказался Дерек, даже не смотря в сторону Стайлза. Он взял в руки телефон, но увидел, что сети здесь нет. — Мы не просто заглохли по твоей вине, мы ещё и застряли.

— Да хватит уже винить меня! — вспылил Стайлз и развернулся всем корпусом к Дереку. — Я, блять, во всём, во всём виноват! И любовь свою добровольно брату отдал, и свадьбу согласился им устроить, не обращая внимания на свои чувства, и машину я в занос чёртов отправил. Да, да, ДА, Я ИМЕННО ЭТО И СДЕЛАЛ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

Зрачки расширились, волосы взлохматились и теперь топорщились в разные стороны, дыхание было поверхностным и прерывистым. И Дереку безумно нравилось это зрелище. Удержав себя от того, чтобы повалить Стайлза на пол, — хотя это было абсолютно невозможно сделать в машине, — Дерек всё же немного наклонился в его сторону.

— Ты всё высказал? — главное — полностью сохранять спокойствие и не провоцировать на ещё больший выброс гнева, потому что Дерек не был уверен, что сможет устоять на месте в этом случае.

Удивлённо моргая, Стайлз глубоко дышал и с неверием смотрел на собственные руки, которые ещё несколько секунд назад возбуждённо колотили воздух.

— Кажется, меня понесло, — растерянно и как бы с вопросительной интонацией сказал Стайлз, всё так же не переставая пялиться на свои руки. Потом он поднял взгляд, и Дереку резко захотелось обнять его и не отпускать как минимум вечность. Карие глаза смотрели поражённо и виновато одновременно. Эта смесь эмоций будила какие-то внутренние инстинкты защиты самого дорогого, самого важного, самого нужного… Короче, хрен знает чего.

— Определённо понесло, — Дерек, наконец, обрёл способность говорить и мыслить не только в одном направлении. — Если у тебя связь тоже не ловит, то нам стоит пойти в город.

Стайлз кивнул, достал телефон и, посмотрев на экран, закусил губу.

— Я так и знал. Значит, идём, — закончив говорить, Дерек поплотнее застегнул куртку и открыл дверь.

— А ты в курсе, в каком направлении этот город? — Стайлз вышел следом и посильнее закутался в собственную лёгкую ветровку. Видимо, он не рассчитывал на такое резкое изменение погоды. Волосы Стайлза мгновенно намокли, и он стал похож на щенка ещё больше, чем там, в ресторане.

— То есть ты, водитель, не знаешь, верно? — Дерек иронично выгнул бровь и усмехнулся, когда Стайлз смущённо опустил голову.

— Нас долго крутило, а вестибулярный аппарат у меня ни к чёрту, — оправдался Стайлз с видимой неохотой.

— Ладно, он в той стороне, — махнув влево, Дерек решил не тратить больше времени на пустые разговоры и зашагал в указанном собой же направлении. Нужно было как можно скорее добраться до города, иначе они оба рисковали мгновенно простыть и заболеть недельки эдак на две. А подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом и находилась на том самом этапе, когда нужно было бегать от одного места к другому, тщательно проверяя правильность заказанного.

— Прости, что вспылил там, в машине, — тихо, будто бы через силу, сказал Стайлз, пытаясь с головой нырнуть в ветровку. Получалось закрыть только подбородок, но это хотя бы немного спасало от пронизывающего до костей ветра.

— Ничего, со всеми бывает, — отмахнулся Дерек, с непонятной озабоченностью посматривая на съежившегося Стайлза. Возникло желание как-нибудь согреть его. Эрика предложила бы попрыгать на месте, но Дерек не думал, что Стайлз оценит такой совет, а уж тем более ему последует.

— Со мной не бывает, — горько усмехнулся Стайлз, или же Дереку только так показалось. В таком завывающем ветре хрен что разберёшь.

— Не заморачивайся на эту тему, всем порой нужно выпустить пар, — Дерек не понимал, почему он захотел поддержать Стайлза, но всё же позволил словам слететь с его языка. Будь что будет, как говорится.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, однозначно нисколько не успокоенный высказыванием Дерека. Он зашагал настолько быстро, что Дереку пришлось увеличить темп ходьбы, чтобы не отстать от Стайлза.

Совсем скоро на горизонте должен был показаться маленький городишко, а пока Дерек решил поразмышлять о себе и о своих странных и очень ненормальных мыслях. Он действительно слишком часто думал о Стайлзе, и с этим нужно было разобраться.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	10. Chapter 10

Что ж, кажется, теперь Стайлз мог с уверенностью заявить, что он ненавидит дождь. Эти маленькие противные капли воды, норовившие проникнуть под одежду, этот заунывный ветер, так некстати дующий прямо в лицо и заставляющий дрожать ещё сильнее.

К тому же, компания была не из лучших — мудаковатый писатель, стремящийся разрушить даже то малое, что с таким трудом оказывается в руках Стайлза. За это грёбанный журналистишка заслуживает отдельного котла в аду.

— Хватит, — не гневный, но достаточно суровый голос Дерека был чуть приглушён из-за бушующего ветра.

— Что ты сказал? Чего хватит? — Стайлз отвечал не то чтобы с наездом, но и с долей недоумения. Ну чего этому писаке опять понадобилось?

— Ты сказал про котёл вслух, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Дерек. — Я понимаю, что ты бесишься из-за того, что именно я с тобой здесь застрял, а не Лидия. Что я был прав, прося тебя не гонять на такой скорости во время ливня. Это не значит, что я теперь должен выслушивать твои оскорбления.

— Ох ты ж чёрт, простите великодушно! — Стайлз изобразил нечто среднее между поклоном и книксеном. — Как я, ничтожный человечишка, посмел произнести вслух столь нелестные отзывы о вашей многоуважаемой персоне? Гореть в аду мне за это! Но только не рядом с вашим котлом, простите мне мою дерзость.

— Просто прекрати ёрничать, — устало и как-то обречённо произнёс Дерек. — Вон и город.  
Стайлз посмотрел вперёд и действительно увидел приглашающую табличку с названием города. Сразу же будто открылось второе дыхание, и Стайлз, стараясь не тратить появившиеся силы на всякую ерунду, прибавил ходу.

— Господи боже, дай мне терпения, — пробормотал себе под нос Дерек, но Стайлз, хвала богам, ничего не услышал.

— Как это — нет связи? — Стайлз, словно перепуганная сова, крутил головой в разные стороны и неизменно возвращался взглядом к бармену.

— Вот так, — мужчина средних лет был на удивление спокоен и безмятежен. Вообще создавалось впечатление, что в этом городке все такие — тихие и умиротворённые. — Из-за бури все провода посрывало. Так что никакой эвакуатор вызвать вы не сможете, а последний автобус ушёл часа три назад.

— Прекрасно, спасибо, — до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начал дымиться от гнева, Дерек переключил внимание на себя. — Тогда сделайте двойной виски.

Бармен кивнул и принялся исполнять заказ.

— Ты чего творишь? — Стайлз взвился, как недовольный кот, и уставился на Дерека, пытаясь, видимо, отыскать признаки сумасшествия. — Зачем тебе выпивка?

— Ночь длинная, занять себя чем-то надо, — Дерек был сама флегматичность. Он обвёл взглядом всё помещение бара и вновь повернулся к ошарашенному Стайлзу.

— Ты собираешься торчать здесь целую ночь? — степень возмущения Стайлза превысила допустимую максимальную отметку, и теперь Дереку представилась возможность наблюдать явление «вскипел, как чайник» непосредственно вживую.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? Транспорт не ходит, связь не работает. Мы всё равно ничего не сможем сделать до самого утра.

— Но как же… — Стайлз снова растерялся и устало опустился на стул рядом с Дереком.

— Вот так же, — ответил Дерек, принимая из рук бармена свой виски и делая не слишком большой глоток. — Если тебе так хочется, то ты можешь пешком добраться до города, а я завтра утром спокойненько на автобусе.

Стайлз с сомнением покосился на Дерека, взвешивая решение и размышляя над альтернативами.

— Или же ты можешь остаться со мной в этом замечательном баре и как следует набухаться, — сделал контрольный выстрел Дерек и увидел в глазах Стайлза огонёк заинтересованности.

— Только если немного, — непонятно зачем уточнил Стайлз, жестом руки подзывая бармена и заказывая виски.

— Та-а-ак, пятнадцатое мая две тысячи седьмого, — опустошив ещё один стакан, Стайлз пристально всмотрелся в лицо Дерека.

Тот глянул куда-то влево и вверх, пытаясь припомнить, но всё же покачал головой.

— Серьёзно? Это же свадьба Келлеров! — Стайлз с грохотом поставил локоть на барную стойку и положил голову на ладонь. — Я почти плакал, когда читал твою статью о ней!

— Так уж и плакал, — с сомнением произнёс Дерек, стараясь не глазеть слишком сильно на соблазнительно открытую шею Стайлза.

— Правда-правда! — в порыве праведного негодования Стайлз вскочил со стула и тут же был остановлен рукой Дерека. — Боже, это моя любимая свадьба!

— А я её не помню, — пожав плечами, Дерек опрокинул в себя ещё один шот с виски.

— Да как ты можешь этого не помнить?! Годовщина смерти отца, брат прилетел из Афганистана со своим другом, они встретились на поминках! Такие чувства нельзя просто выдумать! — Стайлз запустил руку в свои запутанные волосы и чуть не выдрал приличный клок. Дерек опять успел вовремя, и ему удалось на мгновение коснуться головы Стайлза, прочувствовать мягкость его волос.

— С талантом можно всё, — Дерек попытался отвлечься на разговор. Выходило плохо. Стайлз, такой расслабленный, спокойный и ничем не озабоченный был совершенно невыносимо милым. Весь его вид буквально требовал любить его до потери пульса, холить и лелеять до конца жизни.

— Да, с талантом можно всё, но вот с твоим талантом… — Стайлз многозначительно приподнял бровь и хитро усмехнулся. Желание вечно оберегать внезапно пропало, и на его место пришло желание убивать. Или хотя бы наказывать.

— Ещё по одной? — залихватски хлопнув в ладоши, Стайлз даже не стал дожидаться ответа, показывая бармену принести ещё один заказ.

Спустя пару стаканов двойного виски, Стайлза потянуло на более откровенные разговоры.

— Что в свадьбах тебе нравится больше всего?  
Дерек на мгновение задумался и решил всё же не отвечать серьёзно.

— Бесплатная выпивка, — в подтверждение своих слов Дерек залпом выпил ещё одну стопку виски.

— Да ладно, давай по-честному, — Стайлз не поверил такому ответу, ему нужна была правда, а не отмазка.

— Хорошо-хорошо, есть у меня один любимый момент, — нехотя сдался Дерек, отводя взгляд в сторону из-за неожиданно нахлынувшего смущения.

Стайлз подался вперёд к Дереку, готовый слушать и внимать каждому слову. Это было приятно, и Дерек вообще перестал о чём-либо беспокоиться. Он не особенно любил показывать свои чувства кому ни попадя, но Стайлз был не просто «кем-то», он был…

— В общем, когда начинает играть музыка и в дверях появляется невеста, — Дерек пресёк повернувшие не туда мысли, отвечая на заданный вопрос. — Вот тогда я смотрю на того бедолагу, что через несколько минут станет мужем. Обычно говорят, что женитьба для мужчины — особая форма рабства и всё такое, но почему-то в этот момент глаза жениха наполнены счастьем.

Дерек отвлёкся от созерцания вазы, которая была за барменом на полке, и перевёл взгляд на Стайлза. Тот некультурно раскрыл рот и удивлённо смотрел на Дерека, не пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сказать.

— Что, всё так плохо, да?

— Ты, блять, мои мысли прочитал! — Стайлз подпрыгнул на стуле и схватил Дерека за предплечье. — Ты сейчас пошутил, да? Пошутил же?

— С чего бы? — Дерек мог почувствовать тепло, исходящее от пальцев Стайлза. Он пожалел, что не надел футболку в этот раз, ведь тогда бы он ощутил прикосновение кожи к коже непосредственно.

— Это и мой любимый момент тоже! — Стайлз отпустил руку Дерека так же внезапно, как и схватил. Он поудобнее уселся на стуле и поражённо посмотрел на Дерека. — Бывает же!

— Да уж, — Дерек не мог поверить в такое совпадение, а ещё не мог поверить в то, что с каждой секундой этот полупьяный парнишка нравился ему всё больше и больше.

— Кто бы мог подумать, такой весь из себя сексуальный хмурый брутал, а в душе — настоящий романтик, — пробурчал себе под нос Стайлз, но Дерек его всё равно услышал.

— Ты назвал меня сексуальным?

— Нет, — Стайлз оглянулся назад и указал пальцем себе за спину. — Это сделала вон та цыпочка, а не я.

— Ну как же! — Дерек развернулся к Стайлзу всем корпусом и с любопытством принялся его разглядывать. Тот быстро смутился и отвернулся в сторону.

— Подумаешь, большое дело! Я просто озвучил чужие мысли! — это не убедило Дерека, и Стайлз это понимал. — Проехали короче.

— Да-а-а, проехали, — протянув с сарказмом, Дерек случайно услышал знакомый мотив. Прикрыв глаза от наслаждения, он принялся напевать в такт. — Тум-тум ту-ру-ру-у-у-ру-у-у тум-тум ту-ру-ру-у-у-ру-у-у.

— Боже, неужели ты слов не знаешь? — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Моя любимая песня!

— Да неужели? — не удержавшись, Дерек с сомнением уставился на Стайлза и получил обиженный тычок в бок. — Ауч!

— А нечего здесь тридцать семь раз переспрашивать. Раз говорю, что любимая, значит, так оно и есть! — Стайлз рассердился не на шутку. — Ты даже петь её нормально не умеешь.

— А ты умеешь, да?

— Представь себе! — чтобы доказать собственную правоту, Стайлз ещё раз повнимательнее прислушался к музыке и продолжил петь вместе с исполнителем. — Удовольствие, но я пытаюсь, и пытаюсь, и пытаюсь, и пытаюсь… Я не могу испытывать! Наслаждение!

Сопровождая последние слова действиями, Стайлз встал на ноги и продолжил петь немного не в ритм, но всё равно приятно.

— Но я пытаюсь, и пытаюсь, и пытаюсь, и пытаюсь, — он замер на мгновение, уперев руки в бока и становясь похожим на попугая или орангутанга, Дерек не определился со сравнением. — Я не могу испытывать наслаждение!

— Я не могу испытывать наслаждение! — подключился Дерек к пению и его низкий голос удивительно хорошо сочетался с мягким баритоном Стайлза. Другие посетители бара стали обращать на них внимание, но попыток заткнуть не предпринимали. — Когда я веду свою машину, и какой-то мужик по радио говорит мне всё больше и больше бесполезной информации.

— Которая должна пробудить во мне интерес, — Стайлз многозначительно подвигал бровями и как бы невзначай придвинулся ещё ближе к Дереку. — Я не способен! О нет-нет-нет!

— Хей-хей-хей! — остальные люди решили перестать быть серой массой и включились в хоровое барное пение. — Вот, что я сказал!

Стайлз задорно рассмеялся, но когда настала очередь петь куплет, все снова замолкли, позволяя Дереку и Стайлзу, как ведущим певцам, исполнять сольные партии. Они не отказались от такого щедрого предложения. Стайлзу жутко захотелось на барную стойку, как в том фильме про грязного койота, поэтому он резво вскочил туда, подавая руку Дереку. Тот, не тратя время на раздумья, ухватился за протянутую ладонь и тоже оказался на столе.

Народ ликующе засвистел, приветствуя такую инициативу и заставляя Стайлза улыбнуться ещё шире.

— А публике нравится! — шепнул он на ухо Дереку во время проигрыша, от чего у самого Дерека едва мурашки по коже не забегали. Что ни говори, а вискарь после долгого трудового дня — самое оно! Тем более, когда рядом такой… такой, в общем.

Когда они, наконец, допели песню, послышались крики «Браво!» и нестройный хор оваций. Стайлз сиял, как начищенный самовар, и показательно всем кланялся. Дереку надоело наблюдать за этим, поэтому он спрыгнул на пол, чувствуя себя немного дезориентированным в пространстве, но всё равно поворачиваясь к Стайлзу лицом и практически насильно стаскивая его со стола.

Стайлз оказался на удивление лёгким, так что Дерек смог практически без каких-либо неудобств удерживать его в своих руках, не отпуская на землю.

— Я уже, вроде как, слез, — заметил Стайлз, почему-то не стараясь вывернуться из хватки.

— Знаешь, а ведь на свадьбе Келлеров я плакал как ребёнок, — непонятно зачем поделился Дерек. Просто в эту секунду казалось очень важным рассказать о себе настоящую правду.  
Промелькнувшее в глазах Стайлза удивление сменилось пониманием и благодарностью за то, что Дерек открылся ему.

Не совсем осознавая свой поступок, Дерек, будто верёвочкой притянутый, оказался ещё ближе к Стайлзу, наклонил голову вправо и осторожно поцеловал его в самый краешек губ. Затем он чуть отстранился, давая возможность передумать, но видимо это было лишним.

Потому что Стайлз сразу же прижался обратно, с непонятной жадностью обхватывая Дерека за шею и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Поцелуй получался вроде бы нежным, но руки и ноги, а точнее — бёдра, обоих действовали далеко не нежно.

— Может, всё же уйдём отсюда? — было видно, что Стайлз с большим трудом оторвался от губ Дерека, его потряхивало от возбуждения.

— Конечно, — сразу же согласился Дерек, потому что это было и его желанием тоже.

Дерек сел в машину первым. За ним — Стайлз, и он мгновенно оседлал Дерека, руками оглаживая его лицо, проходясь пальцами по скулам, вискам, челюсти.

— Боже, сделай с этим уже что-нибудь! — потребовал Стайлз, не отрываясь от изучения Дерека и нетерпеливо двигая бёдрами. От такого напора Дерек возбудился ещё сильнее, теперь практически вылизывая рот Стайлза и не давая ему возможности вдохнуть.

Голова кружилась, в глазах мелькали яркие пятна звёзд, а Дереку всё было мало. Когда он добрался до того, кого осознанно/неосознанно хотел столько времени, даже и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы притормозить.

Стайлз дёрнул ремень своих брюк, пытаясь выбраться из джинсов, но позиция была не самая удобная. Застонав от бессилия, Стайлз больно вцепился Дереку прямо в заднюю часть шеи.

— Сними, блять, с меня эти ебанные брюки! — в голосе Стайлза было так много злости, что Дерек не посмел ослушаться, тут же помогая стянуть джинсы и откинуть их куда-то вниз. — А теперь с себя.

Интересно, а Стайлз всегда так ведёт себя в постели? Он умеет быть только страстным или ещё и нежным? Поцелуй в баре говорил, что ещё и второе, и Дерек поймал себя на нелогичном желании узнать, каково это — заниматься сексом с нежным Стайлзом?

Неожиданный укус в шею мигом отвлёк от всех мыслей, сосредотачивая на происходящем. Здесь Стайлз был агрессивным и напористым. Он точно знал, чего хочет, и знал, как это получить. Такая целеустремлённость заводила, поэтому Дерек был не против пока что повременить с неспешным сексом.

Стайлз добрался до их членов и, не особенно церемонясь, тут же сжал их вместе, двигая кулаком в своём ритме. Дерек еле сдержал стон, крепче хватаясь за талию Стайлза и притягивая его ближе к себе. Целоваться хотелось нестерпимо, поэтому Дерек, продолжая держать одной рукой бок Стайлза, вторую положил ему на затылок, заставляя повернуть голову в нужном направлении и вовлекая в новый поцелуй без возможности отстраниться.

Чувства обострились до предела, беспрестанное поскуливание Стайлза приводило к ещё большему возбуждению, подталкивало к краю, за которым уже маячила такая необходимая и жизненно важная разрядка. Кончики пальцев покалывало, спина стала мокрой, а по вискам скатывались маленькие капельки пота, которые тут же спускались ниже, к самому подбородку.

Стайлз в последний раз громко вскрикнул, всё же разорвав поцелуй, и кончил. Правда, он продолжал двигать рукой, так что Дерек не намного от него отстал.

Устало свалившись на Дерека, Стайлз принялся лениво перебирать его волосы, принося тем самым удивительное удовольствие, которое отдавало привкусом мяты, лимона и корицы. Глупо раскладывать эмоции на вкусы, но эта привычка была у Дерека ещё со времён старшей школы.

— Боже, это было… — Стайлз не мог продолжить, всё ещё задыхаясь от пережитого оргазма, поэтому он замолчал на середине предложения.

— Знаю, знаю, — довольно улыбнувшись, Дерек поудобнее устроил Стайлза у себя на коленях и незаметно провалился в сон.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	11. Chapter 11

Спать было почему-то не очень удобно. Обычно мягкая подушка сейчас была жёсткой и гладкой. Необходимо было немедленно разобраться во всём, поэтому Стайлз резко открыл глаза.

Перед ним находилось окно. А точнее — дверь. Ну, то есть, дверь машины, в которой, конечно же, было окно. Стайлз рассеянно проморгался, пытаясь понять, где он, чёрт возьми, находится. Прежде всего, нужно было узнать, как он до этого места добрался. Память услужливо подкинула пару-тройку воспоминаний, и Стайлз невольно покраснел. Он действительно вчера переспал с Дереком? С тем самым писателем, который сочиняет статью про свадьбу его брата и любимой девушки? Вот это хорошо оторвался, ничего не скажешь.

Деликатное постукивание по стеклу отвлекло от внутренних переживаний, и Стайлз увидел за окошком Дерека. Тот лучезарно улыбался и довольно отхлёбывал кофе из стаканчика.  
Не выдержав этой муки, Стайлз что-то простонал и, открыв дверь, требовательно протянул руку.

Дерек усмехнулся и послушно отдал второй стакан.

— Боже, маккиато с утра пораньше! Да ты просто бог! — Стайлз жадно пил горячий кофе и прямо чувствовал, как оживает в ту же секунду. Да, теперь он способен на великие дела!

— Я знаю, что я бог, ты говорил мне это прошлой ночью, — не переставая самодовольно улыбаться, Дерек так же пил свой кофе, наверняка чёрный, как ночь, и горький, как тот самый шоколад, которым Стайлза однажды угостил Скотт. Серьёзно, Стайлз ещё ни разу не пробовал что-то настолько же горькое за всю свою не такую уж и короткую жизнь.

Кстати, после того, как Дерек упомянул про прошлую ночь, настроение Стайлза медленно, но верно, поползло всё ниже и ниже. Он ведь переспал с Дереком. Нет, не так. Он ПЕРЕСПАЛ с Дереком. Как же они будут общаться после этого? Как он будет смотреть в глаза Лидии?

— Стой, молчи и ничего не говори, — предупреждающе подняв руку вверх, Дерек заткнул не начавшего свой монолог покаяния Стайлза. — Я в курсе, что ты обычно так не поступаешь, и то, что вчера произошло — простая случайность, стечение обстоятельств. Я это прекрасно понимаю.

— Вот и здорово, — чуть более успокоенный, Стайлз покрутил головой, отмахиваясь от неприятных ощущений.

— Знаю, последствия вчерашней пьянки, — Дерек сочувствующе покачал головой и протянул таблетку. — Я сам уже принял, отличная штука.

Стайлз посмотрел на неё с сомнением, он всегда предпочитал старую-добрую опохмелку всяким там химикатам, но сейчас подняться с заднего сидения машины было абсолютно невозможно, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться малым. Закинув таблетку в рот и шустро запив её обжигающим маккиато, Стайлз замер на пару секунд, дожидаясь, пока таблетка подействует. Облегчение заставило зажмуриться и счастливо улыбнуться всем на планете.

Дерек в ответ только ухмыльнулся. Он уже допил свой кофе и кинул пустой стаканчик на переднее сидение.

— Ну что, в город? — Дерек открыл заднюю дверь и протянул руку Стайлзу.

— В город, — кивнул он. — Только не надо мне ручки подавать, я не принцесса.

— Ну не знаю, не знаю… — Дерек с сомнением покачал головой и получил заслуженный тычок в бок. — Ай, ты чего дерёшься?!

— Чтобы ещё раз доказать, что я не принцесса — принцессы не дерутся, — обиженно надув губы, Стайлз всё же вылез из машины.

— Зато принцессы капризничают, прямо как ты, — и, показав напоследок язык, Дерек побежал к дороге. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как побежать за ним.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Дерека, почему он вёдет себя так по-детски, он бы не ответил. Просто не знал бы, что сказать. На душе было так легко и радостно, что хотелось перецеловать весь мир. Такого раньше не бывало, это немного настораживало, но Дерек решил не заморачиваться по пустякам. Хорошее настроение бывает у всех, а это не отклонение от нормы.

Разговор ни о чём продолжался вплоть до самого кафе, где Стайлз и Дерек сели позавтракать. Они увлечённо спорили о том, чьи произведения лучше — Стивена Кинга или Николоса Спаркса, когда их окликнул проходящий мимо мужик.

— Это ведь вы! — он показывал на Стайлза пальцем, совершенно не стесняясь своего поведения. А может, он и не думал, что ведёт себя как-то невежливо.

— Эм, простите? — Стайлз слегка насторожился и нервно глянул на Дерека. Тот тоже застыл на месте, не отводя взгляда от незнакомца.

— Вы вчера пели в баре! — мужик расплылся в довольной улыбке и, получив осторожно-вежливую улыбку в ответ, поднял большие пальцы рук вверх. — Круто отожгли!

— Ага, спасибо, — Стайлз ещё раз неловко улыбнулся, и незнакомец ушёл по своим делам.

— Смотри, принцесса, у тебя уже поклонники появились, — недвусмысленно изогнув бровь, Дерек потянулся за ещё одним кусочком хлеба. Стайлз шлёпнул его по руке и пригрозил пальцем.

— Я тебе не принцесса, прекрати так меня называть! — Стайлз возмущённо фыркнул и тем самым вызвал у Дерека ещё одну невыносимо самодовольную ухмылку. — Чёрт, да ты прекратишь уже так лыбиться?

— Неа, — Дерек покачал головой, внезапно резко захотев дотронуться до руки Стайлза, сейчас спокойно лежащей на столе рядом с хлебницей. Он уже потянулся, чтобы пойти на поводу у неожиданного желания, как рядом появилась девушка. Снова не_знакомая девушка, которая захотела подойти к ним.

— Неужели это вы? — на сей раз незнакомка даже не посмотрела в сторону Дерека.

— Да, это мы вчера в баре пели ту песню, вы правы, — Стайлз кивнул и отпил из кружки свой чай.

— Какую песню? — девушка казалась запутавшейся. — Нет, я про газету.

В доказательство своих слов она потрясла новым номером «Нью-Йоркского журнала». Дерек неосознанно напрягся.

— В смысле? — Стайлз всё ещё ничерта не понимал.

— Ну вот же! — незнакомка вручила Стайлзу газету, и он пробежался взглядом по заголовку.

— «Вечный шафер или Почему парень так любит свадьбы»… — услышав знакомое название, Дерек с ужасом посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот казался абсолютно спокойным, он быстро прочитал несколько предложений из статьи и посмотрел в правый нижний угол. Так и есть, «Мигель Торрес». Взгляд Стайлза стал пустым, он посмотрел на Дерека, который смотрел на него в ответ. Между ними повисла напряжённая тишина из невысказанных «Почему?», «Зачем?» и «Это случайность, я так не думаю».

— Ладно, я пойду, — на девушку уже никто не обращал внимания. Она не стала забирать газету, а просто отошла подальше от этой странной парочки.

— Вот значит как… — голос Стайлза был убитым и тихим, будто бы совсем не он пару минут назад с жаром кричал, что Спаркс намного лучше Кинга, что он намного лучше чувствует человека.  
Дерек поморщился, он не хотел разрушать ту лёгкость, что образовалась у них со Стайлзом. Но, видимо, всё же не судьба. Как, как вообще эта чёртова статья попала на первую полосу? Почему Кали опубликовала её? Он же просил ещё немного времени, они же договорились!

— Стайлз, это не то, что…

— Не то, что я думаю? И ты постоянно крутился возле меня не для того, чтобы описать разоблачающую статью о гадком шафере более красочно, со всеми жизненно важными подробностями? Ты увязался за мной не для того, чтобы получить какие-то дополнительные бонусы, ты всё это по доброте душевной, да? — Стайлзу удавалось говорить чётко, со жгучей ненавистью и гневом в словах, но абсолютно не повышая голоса. Дерек только мысленно съёживался в комок от всех острых подколов и неожиданных подсечек. Он понимал — всё, высказанное Стайлзом, правда, вот только…

— Ты считаешь, что вчерашняя ночь — дополнительный бонус? — Дерек чувствовал, как гнев и обида поднимаются из глубины и готовятся выплеснуться наружу.

— А что? Скажешь, не так? — теперь Стайлз смотрел с презрением и брезгливостью. А ещё с разочарованием. Словно он доверился Дереку, а тот предал его ожидания.

— Ты совсем больной? — сил терпеть такой бред не осталось, Дерек вскочил с места. — Да, может, я и написал статью, но сейчас-то я так не думаю, она была создана ещё до того, как я узнал тебя, до всех этих совместных прогулок и всего такого!

— Просто не говори ничего больше, ладно? — Стайлз спокойно поднялся тоже и, бросив на стол пару купюр, шагнул к Дереку. — Мне противно слышать то, как ты пытаешься себя оправдать.

Не оглядываясь, Стайлз пошёл прочь из кафе, на остановку, чтобы сесть на ближайший автобус и убраться из этого чёртового городка к той же чёртовой матери. Он не видел, как Дерек сжал кулаки в немом бессилии, потеряно огляделся по сторонам и устало опустился на стул, закрыв лицо руками и пытаясь осознать весь тот пиздец, в который сам себя невольно загнал.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	12. Chapter 12

— Стайлз, ты здесь? — Скотт зашёл в полутёмную комнату, где единственными источниками света были огни большого города за окном и тусклый экран телевизора. Стайлз обнаружился в гостиной, на диване, с ведром мороженого в руках и торчащей оттуда столовой ложкой. — Страдаешь?

— Угу, — Стайлз устал, поэтому ничего не отрицал. Он бездумно щёлкнул по пульту, и комната погрузилась во мрак. Теперь свет проникал только через незадёрнутое шторами окно.

— И долго ты так страдаешь? — опустившись рядом с другом на диван, Скотт заглянул в ведёрко, увидел, что мороженого осталось буквально ещё на пять ложек, и отобрал его себе. Стайлз никак не отреагировал, плотнее закутавшись в плед и втянув голову в плечи.

Осознав, что Скотт всё ещё ждёт ответа, он неопределённо пожал плечами и уткнулся носом в пахнущую домашней выпечкой ткань. Почему именно выпечкой? Чёрт разберёт, возможно, это просто ассоциации самого Стайлза.

— Неужели тебе настолько обидно? — проникновенно взглянуть в глаза друга у Скотта не вышло — было слишком темно. Поняв, что желаемого эффекта действие не произвело, он схватил Стайлза за плечи и с силой потряс. — Очнись, чувак, жизнь не закончена!

— А я и не говорю, что она закончена, — немного обиженно отозвался Стайлз, вырываясь из крепкой хватки друга. — Просто мне нужна маленькая передышка, прежде чем я совершу нечто очень и очень дурное…

— То есть ты нихрена даже не страдаешь? — от шока Скотт подскочил с места и во все глаза уставился на Стайлза.

— Прости, но нет. Мороженое, что я купил пару дней назад, уже начинало портиться, поэтому его нужно было съесть. Телек я включил только для того, чтобы посмотреть новости. Когда ты пришёл, они закончились, и я всё выключил. Я в норме, — в подтверждение своих слов Стайлз поднял голову, и Скотт увидел твёрдую решимость в его глазах. Действительно, апатичные пессимисты в депрессии так не смотрят.

— И в одеялко ты сейчас закутался тоже просто так, да? — надо было прояснить всё до конца. Со Стайлза станется обманывать своего лучшего друга, он же настоящий мастер во лжи.

— Ты пришёл только что и пока не заметил, что в доме стало холоднее. Мне лень было тащиться за свитером, так что, — Стайлз указал взглядом на свой плед, — ЭТО было более логичным выбором.

— Идиот, — высказавшись, Скотт устало сел обратно на место и облокотился на спинку. — И тебя совершенно не трогает ситуация с Дереком? С Джексоном и Лидией?

— Трогает, но не так, как ты думаешь, — и Скотту снова стало как-то не по себе, потому что Стайлз на мгновение превратился в абсолютно незнакомого человека. Ведь у друга просто не могло быть настолько холодного и расчётливого взгляда, направленного в никуда.

— Ладно, вижу, ты в порядке, — смирился Скотт, подобрав пульт и нажав на кнопку. — Давай тогда посмотрим, что там крутят по зомбо-ящику?

— Ты же не отвяжешься, — хмыкнул Стайлз и устроился поудобнее. — Чёрт с тобой, заводи шарманку, только отдай мне мороженое.

— С превеликим удовольствием, оно начало таять, — брезгливо вручив ведёрко, Скотт принялся переключать каналы.

— М-м-м, самое оно! — блаженно прикрыв глаза, Стайлз с упоением уплетал подтаявшее мороженое, не забывая одобрительно мычать на комментарии друга по поводу очередного шоу талантов.

Стайлз сказал Скотту чистую правду. Да, ему было неприятно, да, от предательства и разочарования горчило во рту и хотелось уткнуться головой в колени, чтобы пожалеть бедного себя, но он не собирался спокойно сидеть и страдать. Сколько можно уже? Стайлз не кисейная барышня, от нескольких неудач в жизни не погрузится в пучину отчаяния. Этот период просто нужно пережить, перетерпеть и подготовить что-то грандиозное и гадкое. Что-то, что подтвердило бы слова «Мигеля Торреса» о его двуличности и прочих не очень приятных качествах якобы его истинной натуры. Дерек хотел увидеть отвратительного шафера, чёрной завистью завидующего всем парам, на чьих свадьбах он бывал? Отлично, Стайлз устроит ему такое зрелище. Тем более что и Лидии пора открыть глаза на настоящего Джексона. С хера ли у них всё должно быть так замечательно, будто в сказке, хотя они начали свою совместную жизнь со лжи и обмана? Даёшь справедливость во всем!

Осуществить свой план Стайлз решил в пятницу, во время традиционного предсвадебного ужина. Там как раз соберётся вся семья, все знакомые-друзья и прочие-прочие… И Дерек там тоже будет, и он наконец увидит, что порой не стоит будить зверя в мирно спящем простодушном хомячке. Всё, писатель сделал свой ход, теперь очередь Стайлза. И уж он не собирается так просто проигрывать.

Собрать необходимую информацию было нетрудно — она была у Стайлза практически в открытом доступе, просто он не видел необходимости воспользоваться ею раньше. Подготовив проникновенную разоблачающую речь, он ощутил внутри какое-то мрачное торжество от того, что скоро всё встанет на свои места, решится здесь и сейчас. Джексон возненавидит Стайлза, Дерек возненавидит Стайлза, все вокруг возненавидят Стайлза, а он просто продолжит жить дальше с осознанием того, что вывел всех на чистую воду, пускай даже таким мерзким и непростительным способом.

— Ну что, пора начинать? — Стайлз занял своё место у импровизированной трибуны, с абсолютным спокойствием оглядывая гостей. Да, сейчас вы сидите и ждёте, когда же Стайлз будет рассказывать о необыкновенной любви его брата и его начальницы, как он помог двум душам обрести друг друга и прочую лабуду. Вот только сегодня всё пойдёт совсем не по плану…

— Нет, подожди, Лидия всё ещё не пришла, — Джексон почему-то был взволнован. Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на брата и увидел в его глазах отчётливый страх.

— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — месть местью, а всё же Джексон был единственным родным братом.

— Нет, не всё, — выдохнул он, с силой потерев лицо ладонями и еле слышно простонав. — Стайлз, кажется, всё пропало…

— О чём ты? — вот теперь Стайлз был напуган. Действительно напуган. Что произошло? Почему Джексон, обычный придурковатый мажористый мудак Джексон, так переживает? Где Лидия? А если это всё взаимосвязано?.. — Хочешь сказать, она узнала, что ты ей врал?

— Похоже на то, — затравленность в глазах Джексона приносила почти ощутимую боль в сердце, так что Стайлз с силой захлопнул ноутбук с разоблачающими фотографиями и схватил брата за плечо.

— Простите, уважаемые гости, начало откладывается, — улыбнувшись ничего не понимающим и растерянным людям, Стайлз осторожно повёл Джексона к выходу. — Пошли, расскажешь, что произошло.

— Нечего рассказывать, Стайлз, — Джексон благодарно сжал руку брата и тут же отпустил её, словно бы обжёгся. — Боже…

Стайлз посмотрел в ту сторону, куда был направлен взгляд брата. На пороге стояла Лидия. В роскошном вечернем платье, на обалденно высоких каблуках и с размазанной тушью по щекам. Она зло смотрела прямо на Джексона, который не мог отвести взгляда.

— Лидия, что пр… — начал было Стайлз, но начальница остановила его одним взмахом руки.

— Это только между Джексоном и мной, — она решительно подошла ближе, сжала губы в одну тонкую линию и звонко отвесила пощёчину Джексону. Тот даже не потёр место удара, продолжая стойко выдерживать взгляд рассерженной и преданной возлюбленной.

— Ты посмел врать мне, когда я сказала, что ценю в людях честность, — её свистящий шёпот пробирал до костей, и Стайлз отчаянно хотел оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте. — Я ненавижу твою лживость, я ненавижу свою глупую доверчивость, которая позволила мне согласиться выйти за тебя замуж. Я…  
Джексон, не говоря ни слова, осторожно протянул руку к запястью Лидии. Та, хоть и дёрнулась в первое мгновение, позволила это.

— Прошу, просто послушай меня, — Стайлз ни разу не слышал в интонации брата такой неприкрытой мольбы. Джексон всегда был слишком заносчивым и гордым для этого. — Я понимаю, что тебе больно, но я могу всё объяснить.

— Объясни, — кивнула Лидия, не пытаясь отстраниться, оставаясь на месте и не обращая никакого внимания на застывшего рядом Стайлза. — Объясни, потому что мне очень хочется верить тебе, но я не могу.

Стайлз с удивлением заметил, что Лидия прослезилась. Её кристально прозрачные слёзы проделывали маленькие мокрые дорожки на щеках, вопреки всему не делая лицо безобразным или жалким. Лидия была прекрасна даже тогда, когда плакала.

Во взгляде Джексона было столько любви и нежности, что Стайлз невольно приоткрыл рот, совершенно позабыв о том, что вот так вот беззастенчиво пялиться на разборки парочки просто-напросто неприлично.

— Я действительно думала, что у нас может что-то получиться, — как бы вскользь обронила Лидия, даже не пытаясь утереть слёзы. — Объясни причину своей лжи, объясни.

— Я… — Стайлз затаил дыхание, ожидая признания, раскаяния за весь обман и боль, что причинил дорогому человеку, поэтому он не заметил подошедшего со спины Дерека.

Тот молча взял его за руку и отвёл от Джексона с Лидией.

— Ты чего творишь? — взъелся Стайлз, едва поняв, кто его держит за руку. — Отпусти!

— Пока всего не объясню — не пущу, — Дерек был настроен весьма решительно, так что Стайлз просто подчинился его воле.

Они вышли на свежий воздух. Стайлз старался смотреть хоть куда, лишь бы не на Дерека, а тот отчаянно пытался поймать его взгляд.

— Стайлз, блять! — не выдержав, Дерек схватил Стайлза уже за обе руки, надёжно удерживая запястья. — Посмотри на меня!

— Мне противно, — Стайлз отвернулся в другую строну, отчего-то чувствуя себя почти беспомощным. Ему вдруг очень сильно захотелось забыть о всякой ерунде и спрятаться в объятиях сильных рук. На пару мгновений, минут, часов, лет… Это было странно и неожиданно, но Стайлз уже заранее знал, что ничего ему не светит. Дерек считает его мелочным, недостойным и гадким, он ясно выразился в своей статье, так что не стоило даже думать о чём-то подобном.

Дерек внезапно перехватил левой рукой сразу две руки Стайлза, освобождая свою правую руку. Он как-то бережно и нежно коснулся ею щеки Стайлза, ухватился за подбородок и мягко повёл влево, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Скажи, разве я мог продолжать думать о тебе как о беспринципном завистнике после того вечера в баре? А после той ночи? — голос Дерека был спокойным, уверенным и каким-то ласковым, что ли. Стайлз удивлённо смотрел в такие бесхитростные глаза Дерека и не мог выдавить из себя даже словечка. — Разве я похож на такого человека?

Дерек почти невесомо погладил скулу Стайлза, а тот, словно котёнок, потянулся за ней вслед. Это заставило Дерека улыбнуться, он приблизился к Стайлзу, чтобы, очевидно, поцеловать его, но…

В этот момент из ресторана пулей вылетела Лидия, схватила Стайлза за шкирку и, рывком притянув его ближе, поцеловала. Резко, сильно, впиваясь красиво накрашенными ногтями в плечи. Стайлз от шока просто стоял столбом и нихрена не понимал.

Дерек, видимо, понимал не многим больше. Он застыл на месте, не зная, что сделать. Из двери выскочил Джексон, увидел целующихся Стайлза и Лидию и так же поражённо затормозил на месте. Дерек понятливо хмыкнул, переглянулся с опешившим братом Стайлза и, закусив губу, сделал нерешительный маленький шаг вперёд.

Лидия отпустила Стайлза, с какой-то особой внимательностью всматриваясь в его лицо. Стайлз глядел в ответ, но затем перевёл взгляд на Дерека и стоящего рядом с ним Джексона.

— Эм, в общем… — никакие слова на ум не шли, так что Стайлз просто оборвал свою мысль на середине.

— Ты действительно любил меня столько времени? — слегка удивлённо спросила Лидия, совершенно не думая о том, как, наверное, выглядит в глазах проходящих мимо людей. Косметика так же оставалась размазанной, глаза чуть припухли, и в целом она выглядела словно зарёванная девушка (как и было на самом деле).

— Ну да, — легко отозвался Стайлз, всё ещё пялясь на Дерека и Джексона. Поняв, что смотреть надо немного не туда, он повернулся к Лидии. — Но, кажется, теперь я тебя не люблю.

— Я уже поняла, — усмехнувшись, она провела рукой по губам, как бы стирая след недавнего поцелуя. — Знаешь, ты намного лучше своего брата, у нас могло получиться что-то стоящее.

— Не думаю, но спасибо, что считаешь меня достойным, — отвесив шутливый поклон, Стайлз улыбнулся, отвечая на весёлую улыбку Лидии.

— Это, конечно, всё очень мило, но какого чёрта? — Джексон молча улыбался, Лидия молча улыбалась, а вот Дерек, похоже, молчаливо улыбаться не хотел. Он вообще не хотел ни улыбаться, ни молчать.

— Мы только что провели небольшой тест, который прояснил наиболее спорные аспекты нашего дальнейшего счастливого сосуществования, — поправив якобы съезжающие невидимые очки одним пальцем, Стайлз развернулся к Дереку. — И я, и Лидия выяснили очень важную вещь — какой бы шикарной парой мы ни могли бы стать, случиться этому не дано.

— То есть, тебе удалось избавиться от «любви всей твоей жизни», — Дерек показал пальцами кавычки в воздухе, — за один короткий поцелуй?

— Ну да, вот так вот всё просто, — Стайлз кивнул и легко чмокнул Дерека в самый кончик носа. — Но тебя за твою гребанную статейку я не простил, даже не надейся.

Подойдя к Джексону, Стайлз потрепал его за плечо и, не удержавшись, всё же приобнял брата другой рукой.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе досталась самая шикарная девушка на Земле?

— Конечно, — серьёзно кивнул Джексон и потрепал Стайлза по голове. — Спасибо, что не начал с ней встречаться.

— Да не за что, обращайся, — хлопнув брата по спине напоследок, Стайлз ещё раз ему улыбнулся и, переведя весёлый взгляд на Дерека, прыснул от смеха. — Чёрт, Дерек, ты так смешно выглядишь, когда ничерта не понимаешь!

Дерек на такое отношение к себе может быть и обиделся бы, но Стайлз подлетел к нему, тут же заключив в объятия и прикусив мочку уха. Это было нечто среднее между заигрыванием и серьёзным укусом.

— Помни, козлина, что слова могут ранить. Особенно те, что написаны на бумаге, — вопреки грозному подтексту своего замечания, Стайлз ещё раз укусил его за мочку, только теперь другого уха.  
Дерек в это время просто стоял столбом, не пытаясь даже примерно отследить смысл происходящего. Его мозг отключился ещё на том моменте, когда рассерженная Лидия выскочила из ресторана.

Одно было ясно точно — теперь все были при парах, и никто ни на кого обиды не держал. Впереди ожидалась одна милая свадьба и четыре жизни, наполненные абсолютным счастьем людей, сумевших отыскать нужного человека в нужном месте, пускай и при весьма странных и, на первый взгляд, невообразимых обстоятельствах.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
